


Sete Dias

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Drama, F/M, Herbology, Hogwarts Era, Mediwitchery, Memory Loss, Portuguese, Ravenclaw, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape perde a memória mas ganha uma amiguinha, em meio a um grande mistério que assombra Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dia 1

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos: Thá pelo beta, Elisa por viajar comigo.  
> Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2003, uma iniciativa do grupo SexySnape,

 

Mais um pouco, Diana, só mais um pouco.

Com esse mantra, Diana Adrian passava praticamente todos os dias de seu sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Dedicada aluna, a corvinal não era exatamente uma pessoa popular. Ao contrário, alvo constante das brincadeiras dos demais colegas, Diana mostrava-se distante e arredia. Tinha aprendido que quanto mais invisível fosse, menos eles mexeriam com ela. E quase todos os dias ela se lembrava de que em breve ela sairia de Hogwarts, que tinha sido um local de poucas alegrias, mas de grandes descobertas.

Uma dessas poucas alegrias tinha sido a amizade com Rúbeo Hagrid, de quem ela sempre se lembraria com carinho. Hagrid lhe ajudara a atravessar os anos de tortura sempre com uma xícara de chá quente e um sorriso nos lábios. Fora ele quem lhe ajudara a conhecer um pouco da Floresta. Diana agora sabia que havia perigos específicos a evitar, como um cão de três cabeças chamado Fofo e até mesmo um objeto trouxa chamado carro, que tinha se tornado selvagem e vagava pelas árvores.

Os dois passeavam juntos entre as altas árvores da Floresta Proibida, e Hagrid lhe mostrava as plantas, ensinando-a a distinguir quais eram nocivas e quais eram boas para o uso em poções e unguentos. Diana queria ser médica-bruxa, e suas notas eram boas o suficiente para que ela pudesse ser aceita em St. Mungo's se passasse nos NIEMs - o que ela não deveria ter dificuldades em fazer. Ela também era sempre se apresentava como voluntária para ajudar Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria.

Naquele entardecer, Diana estava pesquisando plantas na Floresta, sempre a uma distância segura da cabana de Hagrid. Ela podia ficar horas desenterrando raízes, verificando caules, cheirando folhas, até sorrindo para as aranhas. Ela sabia que nenhuma daquelas criaturas iria ridicularizá-la pelos seus cabelos longos e castanhos, seus olhos muito azuis e pequenos, ou seu corpo bem magro e franzino, com ossos que pareciam querer furar a pele.

Foi então que ela viu uma coisa que a deixou de cabelo em pé. Estava no chão, imóvel. Mas não podia ser.

Uma jovem mandrágora. Morta.

Diana aproximou-se e observou que a jovem mandrágora, ao contrário do que se podia imaginar, não tinha morrido por estar fora da terra e, portanto, seca. Ao contrário. Ela estava inchada e em suas raízes havia pequenas feridas, da qual uma seiva esverdeada e brilhante saía em profusão.

Ela havia sido envenenada.

A corvinal ficou a imaginar quem e o que teria sido capaz de envenenar uma mandrágora, dando-se conta do perigo que uma pessoa sem proteção teria corrido ao ouvir os gritos de agonia da pequena mandrágora. Os gritos de uma mandrágora adulta podiam matar, mas os de um filhote podiam atordoar. Contudo, se o filhote estivesse urrando de dor por causa do veneno, que efeito isso teria num ser humano?

Diana não precisou especular mais. Adiante, no meio das raízes das imensas árvores da Floresta, jazia um corpo imóvel, aparentemente embrulhado em trapos pretos. A moça aproximou-se com cuidado, temendo o que poderia ver.

Prof. Snape.

Era pior do que Diana temia. O homem era uma verdadeira peste para ela, com seus comentários maldosos e injustos. Afinal, Diana conhecia suas poções e ervas, e não era má aluna. Claro, não era uma Hermione Granger, do sexto ano, mas tinha notas altas. Snape poderia ter um pouco mais de consideração. Mas, em se tratando de Snape, provavelmente isso era pedir demais.

Na sua atual condição, porém, Snape não podia fazer muito. Agachando-se, Diana observou com cuidado, recuperando-se do choque para deixar o instinto tomar conta. Ela afastou um pouco dos mantos dele e passou sua varinha acima do corpo estatelado. Ele estava sujo de terra e outros líquidos, as roupas estavam rasgadas como se ele tivesse andado por entre galhos. Não bastasse isso, Snape tinha fraturas nos braços, inflamação na perna esquerda, deslocamento de omoplata no ombro direito, um galo horrível na nuca, uma grande ferida na têmpora direita que sangrava profusamente, hematomas no rosto e mais feridas nos ouvidos, de onde mais sangue jorrava.

Com a varinha, ela primeiro fechou as feridas. Usando um feitiço antisséptico, ela limpou-o dos resíduos que poderiam ameaçar as feridas e usou um outro para tentar debelar a inflamação na perna e os hematomas e inchaços no rosto. Não conseguiu. Ela nem se atreveu a mexer nas fraturas, e sabia que tinha que levar o professor para Madame Pomfrey o quanto antes.

Diana arrumou os mantos e foi quando viu dois olhos escuros a observando. Ela quase caiu de susto.

\- Quem é você? - A voz dele, sempre tão envolvente e macia, estava áspera e rascante.

\- Sou sua aluna, professor. Diana Adrian. O senhor está bem?

 _Que pergunta mais idiota, Diana,_ disse a moça para si mesma. Mas ela não sabia o que mais perguntar.

Snape ergueu a cabeça e olhou para si mesmo:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- O senhor não sabe? Eu o encontrei assim.

\- Eu... não me lembro... - Ele parecia a ponto de perder a consciência de novo.

\- Professor! Não, professor, fique comigo! Pode se levantar? Quem sabe o senhor tenta se sentar?

\- Sim... Sim, isso seria bom.

\- Eu ajudo. Com calma, tá bom?

Com extremo cuidado, ela conseguiu fazê-lo se sentar, e ele não escondeu a dor que isso lhe causava. Ela perguntou:

\- Tudo bem aí, professor? Acha que pode se levantar?

Snape olhou para os olhos azuis de Diana. Pela primeira vez, a garota encarou os olhos pretos, profundos e penetrantes, e dentro deles, ela também viu uma coisa que nunca tinha visto antes.

\- Me ajude.

E Snape caiu desmaiado. Diana se desesperou.

Ela se levantou, apontou a varinha e pronunciou:

\- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

O corpo de Snape levitou suavemente do chão da Floresta e ficou parado em pleno ar, as capas caindo desajeitadamente. Com a varinha em riste, Diana "tangeu" o corpo desacordado de seu professor de Poções rumo à pessoa mais próxima. Ou melhor, à cabana mais próxima.

\- Hagrid! Hagrid!

Ele saiu para frente de sua cabana, Canino atrás, decididamente mal-humorado:

\- Mas quem está interrompendo meu - Ele se interrompeu quando viu a moça. - Diana?

Ela tremia, nervosa, a ponto de explodir em choro:

\- Hagrid, me ajude!

\- O que aconteceu? Prof. Snape!

Diana pousou Snape no chão e disse, lágrimas fugindo de seus olhos sem que ela conseguisse evitar:

\- Eu o encontrei assim! Ele está muito ferido!

\- Pelos deuses, menina. Onde você o encontrou?

\- Eu fui à Floresta pesquisar umas plantas. Ele estava caído, todo ensanguentado. Ele precisa ir agora para Madame Pomfrey.

\- Deixe que eu o levo - disse Hagrid - Aí você me conta tudo.

 

*

 

Papoula Pomfrey era uma médica-bruxa de renomada qualidade, mas ela tinha um grande defeito: era extremamente impressionável. A cena de Hagrid trazendo nos braços em professor desfalecido, seguido por uma aluna em prantos, provou ser um pouco demais para seu coração palpitante.

\- Oh, por Merlim, Hagrid, Srta. Adrian! - Ela os guiou até uma cama - Aqui, ponham-no aqui! Por todos os elementais curadores! - Ela imediatamente começou a examiná-lo. - O que aconteceu com ele?

\- Não sabemos - disse Hagrid - Diana encontrou o Prof. Snape e nós o trouxemos para cá assim que pudermos.

\- Mas alguém tratou de suas feridas - disse Madame Pomfrey. - Elas estão fechadas.

\- Fui eu - disse Diana, enrubescendo. - Ele sangrava muito, desculpe.

\- Não, menina, não se desculpe. Você pode ter salvado a vida de Severo. Ele parece... Oh, meus deuses!

Hagrid indagou:

\- O que foi?

\- Por favor, Hagrid, diga o que aconteceu ao Prof. Dumbledore. Peça a ele que venha falar comigo assim que puder.

\- Sim, Madame.

O meio-gigante se virou e deixou a enfermaria, e Diana ia relutantemente fazer o mesmo. Ela gostaria de ficar na enfermaria e ver como Madame Pomfrey trataria de Snape. Afinal, ele tinha sido seu primeiro "paciente", por assim dizer. Mas ela não deu dois passos quando ouviu:

\- Onde a senhorita pensa que está indo, Srta. Adrian?

\- Eu... eu pensei...

\- Se é que quer mesmo garantir que o Prof. Snape seja salvo, eu vou precisar de sua ajuda.

Diana ainda teve cinco segundos para ficar surpresa e orgulhosa de que Madame Pomfrey pedisse sua ajuda. Mas não durou mais do que isso, porque o paciente de ambas precisava de ajuda.

Durante horas as duas trabalharam, e Snape estava mesmo desmaiado, pois não acordou nem quando elas o despiram da cintura para cima, para consertar seus ossos. Diana ficou impressionada com a agilidade e conhecimento da enfermeira da escola. Ela estava aprendendo muito - e com quem realmente entendia do assunto.

\- Agora é melhor passar um pano morno nesses hematomas do rosto.

\- Mas eu lancei o feitiço para limpá-lo.

\- Essa é uma solução que vai desinfetá-lo completamente. Lembre-se: até os trouxas conhecem os benefícios de uma assepsia detalhada. Tome - ela trouxe uma bacia - Use isso e não enxugue.

\- Sim, Madame Pomfrey - E ela pôs-se a trabalhar.

\- Deixe-me dar uma outra olhada nesse ombro - mas ela não olhou o ombro, porque a cabeça do professor começou a se mexer. - Ah, Prof. Snape? Bem-vindo.

Com dificuldade, ele abriu os olhos, e eles pareciam ter dificuldades em focalizar o rosto de Madame Pomfrey. Quando ele conseguiu vê-la, contudo, a reação foi imediata.

Snape pareceu apavorado, e mexeu-se na cama, tentando imprimir o máximo de distância possível entre ele e Madame Pomfrey:

\- Quem é você? Onde estou? Que aconteceu?

Ela não se abalou:

\- Calma, professor, tudo está bem. O senhor está na enfermaria.

Snape olhou para Diana, e pareceu ter um pouco de alívio:

\- Você... Eu conheço você!... Me ajude, por favor.

O homem parecia apavorado, e Diana olhou para Madame Pomfrey, depois para ele, e disse:

\- Professor, está tudo bem. O senhor vai ficar bom.

\- Eu... não me lembro... - ele parecia totalmente confuso e pegou uma mão de Diana. - Por favor, me ajude.

Madame Pomfrey trouxe um cálice da mesa atrás de si e disse:

\- Aqui, Professor. Tome isso, vai fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

Snape olhou para o copo, depois para Diana, consultando-a, os olhos negros cheios de uma profunda aflição. Ela deu um meio sorriso:

\- Não se preocupe. O senhor vai ficar bom.

Ele pegou o copo e tomou o líquido borbulhante.

\- Agora descanse, Severo - disse Madame Pomfrey, fazendo que ele se deitasse. - Vai acordar bem melhor.

Diana deu um passo para trás, mas sentiu seu braço seguro.

\- Não, por favor, não vá! - O olhar implorava mais que as palavras. - Por favor, não vá embora.

Ela tentou acalmá-lo, segurando sua mão:

\- Não estou indo embora. Pode ficar tranquilo.

\- Obrigado.

Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, a poção de Madame Pomfrey fazendo efeito. Em minutos, a respiração dele era profunda e ritmada: ele estava dormindo.

Diana pousou a mão de longos dedos finos na coberta e disse:

\- Ele dormiu.

\- Graças à senhorita - sorriu Madame Pomfrey. - Parece que ele a elegeu como sua curadora particular.

\- Ele mostrou que confia em você, Diana. - disse uma voz atrás das duas.

\- Prof. Dumbledore! - Diana se levantou. - Eu não vi o senhor aí.

\- Está tudo bem - disse o velho professor. - Hagrid me contou o que aconteceu. inclusive seu encontro com a mandrágora. Mas suspeito que eu ainda não saiba de tudo - ele olhou para a enfermeira da escola. - Certo, Papoula?

\- Sim, Professor - disse Madame Pomfrey gravemente - Já que a Srta. Adrian vai me ajudar na recuperação do Prof. Snape, é apenas justo que ela saiba; ele perdeu a memória.

\- Ajudar? Mas...

Dumbledore a fez sentar-se numa cama vazia e explicou:

\- Prof. Snape se sente perdido nesse momento, Diana. Não temos certeza de que ele sabe nem que seu próprio nome. Tudo é aterrorizante para ele nesse momento: todos esses rostos, esses lugares que ele não reconhece. Mas por algum motivo, ele reconheceu você e confia em você. Ele só vai aceitar o tratamento se você estiver envolvida. Por isso, eu estou lhe pedindo ajuda.

Madame Pomfrey disse suavemente:

\- Eu vou ajudá-la, é claro. Você não terá a responsabilidade sozinha.

Diana não sabia o que dizer. Ela jamais poderia imaginar que fosse começar sua carreira de cuidar de pessoas doentes tão cedo, e justo com quem! Ela tinha muito medo de falhar, e mais medo ainda de ser bem-sucedida: o que o Prof. Snape a faria passar quando recuperasse a memória?

\- Você não é obrigada a fazer isso, é claro - lembrou Dumbledore - Mas sua ajuda tornaria tudo muito mais fácil para Severo.

A corvinal respirou fundo e fez o que os membros de sua casa fazem de melhor: avaliou a situação de maneira racional. Ela se lembrou da expressão nos olhos negros, brilhantes como sempre, mas cheio de um terror que só a presença dela conseguiu controlar. Diana notou que, assim que Snape a viu, o medo em seus olhos foi substituído por uma profunda confiança.

Ela não podia trair essa confiança.

A moça virou-se para o Prof. Dumbledore e disse:

\- Se Madame Pomfrey me orientar, eu estou disposta a ajudar.

\- Eu considero isso um favor pessoal a mim, Diana - sorriu o Diretor - Sei que será uma carga a mais para você e darei a todo staff instruções para que a liberem sempre que Madame Pomfrey precisar. Se você sentir que isso estará prejudicando seus exames, venha me procurar e faremos arranjos.

\- Prof. Dumbledore - quis saber Diana -, quanto tempo o senhor acha que vai demorar? Até o Prof. Snape voltar ao normal, quero dizer? Ele vai ficar bom, não vai?

\- Ah, minha criança. Com sua ajuda, esperamos que isso seja muito, muito rápido. Mas isso, é claro, vai depender de Severo. Cabe a nós ajudá-lo a se recuperar. - Ele se ergueu e colocou a mão no ombro dela - Agora é melhor você jantar e dormir. Já viu que horas são?

Diana se virou para o relógio que ele apontava e se espantou: mais de meia-noite! Ela se levantou, assustada:

\- Eu tenho aula amanhã cedo!

\- Sim, sim - disse Dumbledore - Vá descansar, menina. Papoula vai chamá-la se precisar.

\- Pode ficar tranquila, Srta. Adrian. Severo vai dormir até a tarde, amanhã. Ele precisa de sono para se recuperar.

\- Está bem - Diana assentiu e disse. - Boa noite, então.

Os dois ficaram observando a menina ir embora e depois se entreolharam. Madame Pomfrey suspirou pesadamente e disse:

\- Percebi que você não queria falar na frente dela, professor, mas o senhor sabe o que realmente aconteceu com Severo.

\- Sim. Ele obviamente foi atacado. Sua memória provavelmente foi retirada para que não reconhecesse seus atacantes.

\- Não acha que a moça deveria saber? E se eles resolverem atacar Severo de novo?

\- Isso é pouco provável, Papoula. Eles saberão que seu plano deu certo e que Severo não poderá identificá-los.

\- Eu também não consegui reconhecer a maldição que puseram nele.

\- Provavelmente foi obra da mandrágora.

\- Então... eu não posso curá-lo! Não há antídoto para um ataque de mandrágora!

\- Ah- fez Dumbledore, os pequenos olhos azuis brilhando - Mas há um poderoso elixir que tudo cura e faz tudo ser possível, Papoula. Até os trouxas o conhecem.

\- E que panaceia é essa, por Merlim?

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu:

\- Amor, Papoula. Sincero e incondicional amor.

 

 


	2. Dia 2

### Dia 2

 

Na manhã seguinte, Diana foi para o café da manhã como sempre ia: sozinha. E, como sempre, algumas das pessoas estavam olhando para ela e cochichando. Só que desta vez, não havia as risadinhas costumeiras. Ela abaixou a cabeça e foi para a mesa da Corvinal, sentando-se de costas para a mesa de Sonserina.

Uma sombra vinda das suas costas a fez erguer os olhos do mingau de aveia. E ela não pôde evitar estremecer quando viu quem era.

Draco Malfoy. Logo atrás, os dois comparsas Crabbe e Goyle.

\- Adrian - disse ele. - Soube que você encontrou o Prof. Snape.

Diana teve que fazer um esforço físico para não tremer. Malfoy era um dos seus maiores abusadores, e mais de uma vez já a tinha mandado para a enfermaria com suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. O pior tinha sido quando Malfoy descobrira sua origem puro-sangue. Ele a azucrinara ainda mais, chamando-a de desgraça do mundo bruxo para baixo. Sempre sozinha, Diana não tinha como se defender, e passara simplesmente a se esconder de Malfoy quando ele aparecia.

Pedras e paus não me ferem, mas palavras...

Com esforço para fazer a voz sair, Diana respondeu:

\- Ele precisava de ajuda.

\- Quero que você saiba que Sonserina tem uma dívida de gratidão para com você - ele estendeu a mão. - Obrigado por salvar o chefe de nossa casa.

Diana ficou olhando a mão de Malfoy, depois ergueu o olhar para estudar o rosto anguloso e pontudo que sorria para ela. Era inédito que ele sorrisse de maneira sincera e genuína. Tão inédito quanto a sinceridade que ela via nos olhos cinza.

Ela apertou a mão timidamente:

\- Não foi nada.

\- Claro, você não deve esperar que ele lhe agradeça. Não faz parte da natureza do Prof. Snape.

\- Não tem problema.

\- Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode me procurar.

\- Obrigada - disse ela, só querendo que ele voltasse para sua mesa.

Quem resolveu esse problema para Diana, sem saber, foi o Prof. Dumbledore, que usou o garfo para obter silêncio.

\- Sua atenção, por favor. Antes do desjejum, eu gostaria de sua atenção para alguns pequenos comunicados. Aos que ainda não sabem, comunico que o Prof. Severo Snape sofreu um acidente ontem. Ele ficará afastado de suas aulas por um tempo indeterminado.

Houve indisfarçável burburinho na mesa de Grifinória, e alguns alunos pareciam comemorar o fato. Dumbledore olhou para aquela direção e disse:

\- Aos que se mostram preocupados com a saúde do Professor, é com alegria que comunico que ele está sendo tratado pela nossa querida madame Pomfrey e deverá se recuperar completamente - A animação se transferiu para Sonserina, enquanto decepção palpável podia ser visto em Grifinória. - Isso graças à chegada pronta e pensamento rápido de uma aluna de Hogwarts. Portanto, comunico que, por sua coragem ao salvar a vida do Professor Snape e por seu raciocínio rápido em prestar-lhe os primeiros socorros, eu concedo 90 pontos a Diana Adrian, de Corvinal.

A mesa de Corvinal explodiu em aplausos, acompanhada por Lufa-lufa. A maior parte dos alunos de Grifinória e Sonserina estavam estupefatas demais para aplaudir, mas estavam todos boquiabertos.

Diana parecia roxa de tão vermelha que tinha ficado. Toda encolhida, ela recebeu os cumprimentos de seus companheiros de casa. Ela nunca tinha recebido tanta atenção. Pela primeira vez, ela não estava sendo tratada com desprezo ou galhofa. Pela primeira vez, ela sentia que tinha dado orgulho à sua casa. Com os 90 pontos, Corvinal estava se aproximando de Sonserina no campeonato das casas.

Como toda boa corvinal, assim que ela teve um tempinho livro, ela foi para a biblioteca. Se ela iria ajudar o Prof. Snape, ela precisava estar muito bem informada sobre a condição dele e o que ela podia fazer.

Irma Pince ajudou-a imensamente ao indicar livros trouxas de medicina. Afinal, bruxos não sofriam de amnésia a não ser quando eram alvos de feitiços de memória - e essa era uma informação que não contribuiu em nada para deixa Diana calma.

Quando Irma Pince se aproximou, Diana pensou que ela tivesse encontrado mais um livro. Mas o que ela trazia era um recado:

\- Recebi um bilhete. Madame Pomfrey diz que precisa de sua ajuda com urgência.

Assustada, Diana juntou seus livros e foi o mais depressa que pôde para a enfermaria, tentando evitar Pirraça e as escadarias que se mexiam. Felizmente, a ala hospitalar tinha se mudado para o terceiro andar dois anos antes, e ela só teve que descer um lance de escadas.

Correndo, ela adentrou as portas duplas da enfermaria e defrontou-se com uma cena no mínimo inusitada. Madame Pomfrey estava com uma colher na mão, tentando enfiá-la dentro da boca de um resoluto Snape, que tinha cruzado os braços e virado a cara para o mais longe possível da enfermeira.

\- Por favor, Severo -

\- Não! - Ele se virou e olhou Diana. O rosto dele se iluminou num sorriso. - Você! Você veio!

Diana se aproximou:

\- Vim o mais rápido que pude, Madame Pomfrey.

\- Parece que nosso paciente está um tanto relutante em tomar sua poção.

Snape continuou emburrado:

\- Ela quer me envenenar! Essa poção tem um gosto horrível!

Diana não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para Madame Pomfrey, que deu de ombros e disse:

\- Tente convencê-lo, Srta. Adrian, de que eu não tenho o hábito de envenenar meus pacientes.

\- Madame Pomfrey jamais faria isso, Prof. Snape. Por favor, tome seu remédio.

Snape olhou para ela:

\- Ela estava falando a verdade? Meu nome é Snape?

\- Sim - disse Diana. - O senhor não se lembra?

\- Infelizmente não me lembro de muita coisa. Só o que eu me lembro é que você me ajudou. Eu esqueci até seu nome.

\- Meu nome é Diana Adrian. Sou sua aluna.

Madame Pomfrey passou o fraco e a colher para Diana e disse:

\- Aqui, querida. Faça com que ele tome no mínimo três colheradas. É Poção Restauradora de Mandrágora, altamente tônico para os ferimentos físicos e nervos abalados em geral - Madame Pomfrey se virou para o professor de Poções - E foi você mesmo quem fez essa poção, Severo, então não me venha com essa de dizer que estou querendo envenená-lo! Humpf!

Ela saiu, resmungando e balançando a cabeça. Diana garantiu, colocando a poção na colher:

\- Madame Pomfrey é muito boa no que faz. Pode seguir as instruções dela sem medo.

\- Espero que ela me perdoe depois - Ele tomou uma colherada e fez uma careta. - Fui eu quem fez isso?

\- Sim. O senhor é professor de Poções.

\- E eu sou um bom professor?

Diana quase deixou derramar um pouco da Poção Restauradora.

\- Professor, o senhor é um mestre de Poções. Sabe tudo sobre elas.

\- Hum - fez ele. - Acho que me lembro alguma coisa sobre jarros de vidro cheios de espécimes numa sala escura e fria.

A moça deu-lhe mais uma colher e disse:

\- Sua sala de aula e os laboratórios ficam nas masmorras.

\- Masmorras?! Deve ser horrível!

Diana olhou para ele, sem reconhecer seu professor. Ela tinha vontade de perguntar quem era ele e o que ele tinha feito com Severo Snape. Mas sabia que isso não o ajudaria, então controlou-se.

\- Bom, suponho que seja o melhor para os seus ingredientes. O senhor é um tanto ciumento quanto a eles.

\- Mesmo? Puxa, você sabe muito sobre mim. Ao menos, mais do que eu mesmo sei.

Ele pareceu ficar triste, e Diana tentou animá-lo:

\- O senhor vai ficar bom, professor. Madame Pomfrey vai curá-lo.

\- Mas o que eu sou, quem sou eu? Eu me sinto tão... perdido.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, Diana pensou que fosse sentir compaixão por Snape. Ele sempre a tratara como lixo, mas naquele momento, parecia tão vulnerável e carente.

\- O senhor não se lembra de nada mesmo? Nem do que fazia na Floresta?

Severo balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca para que ela desse a terceira colherada. E ele fazia uma careta após engolir a poção quando uma voz áspera surgiu às costas deles:

\- O que pensa que está fazendo, Adrian?

Ela se virou e viu Malfoy, com os dois capangas. Ele parecia ter se desfeito completamente do ar amigável do café da manhã. Intimidada, ela se encolheu e disse:

\- Madame Pomfrey pediu que eu a ajudasse a cuidar do Prof. Snape.

Snape pareceu irritado:

\- Espere um pouco aí, pirralho! Não fale assim com ela!

Seja lá o que Malfoy estava esperando, certamente não era aquilo.

\- Professor?

\- Diana está aqui a meu pedido, garoto - disse ele - E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Mas eu vim visitá-lo! - Draco parecia confuso, como se tivesse sido transportado para um universo alternativo. E um que ele não estava achando nada divertido.

\- E quem é você?

\- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. O senhor me conhece desde pequeno! Sou de sua casa, Sonserina!

\- Perdoe-me, Sr. Malfoy, mas no momento, não estou em condição de reconhecer nenhuma das minhas antigas amizades. De qualquer forma, eu recomendo maior consideração com a pessoa que está me ajudando a me recuperar, bem como uma dose de pura e simples boa educação e menos arrogância.

A tirada, num tom gélido como só Snape era capaz de conseguir, tinha sido mais próximo do antigo professor de Poções que Diana conhecia. Só que, claro, Draco Malfoy nunca tinha sido alvo de todo aquele desprezo.

Entre dentes, Malfoy respondeu:

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Agradeço a visita, mas agora pode voltar para sua... casa, seja lá o que isso quer dizer.

\- Sim, senhor.

O trio sonserino deu meia volta e saiu. Severo esperou que eles sumissem para indagar:

\- Acha que eu fui muito duro com eles?

Diana foi sincera:

\- Nada além do seu normal, pode acreditar.

\- O que ele falou sobre casas? Não entendo, Madame Pomfrey me disse que aqui é um internato. Como tem casas aqui dentro?

\- Os alunos são divididos em casas. Eu sou de Corvinal. Draco é de Sonserina. O senhor é o chefe de Sonserina.

\- Puxa. Eu não me lembro de nada disso.

Diana pôs-se a explicar como Hogwarts funcionava, e Snape estava mesmo interessado em saber, fazendo perguntas e participando da conversa. Os dois tomaram chá com sanduíches e Madame Pomfrey veio trazer uma nova dose da Poção Restauradora. Dessa vez, Severo aceitou que a própria Pomfrey lhe ministrasse o remédio - mas não sem antes consultar Diana com os olhos.

A moça não sabia direito como se portar nessa situação. Madame Pomfrey lhe disse depois que tudo iria dar certo, e que Severo tinha feito progressos, ao se lembrar dos jarros nas masmorras. Mas era tão estranho bancar a babá de um homem crescido e mal-humorado.

Bem... talvez não tão mal-humorado assim. Afinal de contas, eles passaram horas conversando, e foram horas muito agradáveis. Diana perdeu o jantar de novo e os dois terminaram comendo juntos na enfermaria. Severo lembrava-se de alguns feitiços, de algumas coisas mais genéricas. Mas Hogwarts e seus habitantes estavam totalmente apagados de sua memória. Ele ficou muito impressionado com a história de Você-Sabe-Quem, e curioso em descobrir se tinha uma família.

Snape certamente tinha mudado muito, com sua amnésia. Ao voltar para sua casa, à noite, Diana se deu conta de que já não tinha mais tanto medo do professor de Poções.

  



	3. Dia 3

### Dia 3

 

Severo olhou para Madame Pomfrey e indagou:

\- E então?

Ela terminou o exame e guardou sua varinha.

\- É estranho - disse ela. - Parece que seus poderes diminuíram.

\- Diminuíram?

\- Isso mesmo. Como se estivessem embotados, ou incapazes de se manifestar... Nunca vi uma coisa parecida sem uma maldição específica - ela balançou a cabeça, intrigada. - Mas fora isso, você está muito bem, Severo. Já pode ir.

\- Ir? - o rosto de Snape deixava claro que isso não lhe passara pela cabeça. - Como assim, ir? Para onde eu iria? Eu nem sei quem eu sou, quanto mais que lugar é esse!

\- Com memória ou sem memória, você continua um resmungão. Seus aposentos ficam nas masmorras. Não tem o que errar, é logo depois da sala de aula de Poções.

\- Mas... mas...

\- Os elfos domésticos trouxeram uma muda de roupa limpinha. Pode se trocar atrás do biombo e ir-se daqui!

Ele fechou a cara:

\- Ora, e não será sem tempo! Humpf!

Enquanto Severo trocava de roupa, havia uma comoção atrás do biombo. Madame Pomfrey tinha novos pacientes, pelo que tudo indicava.

\- Oh, meus deuses! Ponham-no nessa cama, depressa! - passos indicavam várias pessoas juntas. - O que aconteceu?

\- Não sabemos - disse uma voz feminina, parecendo muito aflita. - Estávamos na aula de Herbologia, e mal tinha começado quando ele simplesmente desmaiou! Deve ter sido de mau jeito, porque o rosto dele está cheio de feridas!

\- A Profª Sprout achou melhor interromper a aula e retirar todos da estufa - a voz agora era de um rapaz, um que ainda estava na fase de trocar de voz.

Severo afastou o biombo e viu que o grupo era composto de pelo menos quatro alunos. Eles estavam em volta de um quinto, que estava desacordado na cama. Três deles pularam ao se darem conta de que Severo estava atrás deles.

\- Prof. Snape! - disse uma moça, uma de cabelos bem cheios e compridos. - O senhor já está de pé.

Severo olhou para seus companheiros: ao lado dela, estava um rapaz de sardas e cabelos bem vermelhos, com os olhos azuis arregalados para ele, com eles estava um rapaz rechonchudo com dentes salientes e bochechas caídas e um outro jovem de cabelos bem pretos e curtos. Todos pareciam realmente amedrontados.

Só que Snape não sabia dizer se era com ele ou com o colega, um menino de óculos e cabelos desgrenhados que jazia imóvel na cama, com hematomas no rosto. Ele também parecia ligeiramente esverdeado, de tão pálido. Madame Pomfrey passava a varinha sobre ele, examinando-o.

A menina aproximou-se de Snape e apresentou-se:

\- Sou Hermione Granger. Estes são Rony Weasley, Neville Longbottom e Simas Finnigan.

Severo sorriu:

\- Prazer em conhecê-los. Desculpe por não reconhecê-los imediatamente, eu -

Os meninos arregalaram os olhos ainda mais, mas a menina - Hermione - logo falou:

\- Nós soubemos o que aconteceu com sua memória. Sinto muito.

\- Ora, quem sabe em breve eu estarei de volta à velha forma e logo voltarei à sala de aula?

Ao ouvir aquilo, o menino bochechudo - Neville - soltou um pequeno gemido. Ignorando-o, Hermione comentou:

\- A Profª Sinistra o substituiu. Inclusive como chefe da casa Sonserina.

\- Espero que vocês apreciem o esforço de sua professora e não lhe dêem trabalho.

O garoto Weasley estava com a boca tão aberta que parecia que o queixo ia se grudar ao peito. Madame Pomfrey, que examinava o menino desacordado, informou, sem se virar:

\- Mas ela logo vai poder voltar às atividades normais. Prof. Snape está de saída da enfermaria.

Os alunos pareceram estremecer diante dessas palavras e Severo ia responder à enfermeira, mas notou que ela parecia muito preocupada ao examinar o garoto, o tal Potter.

\- Hum - fez ela. - Nada quebrado. Sim, sim, definitivamente isso não é bom.

\- O que não é bom? - disse o Prof. Dumbledore, que acabava de entrar na sala. - O jovem Dean Thomas disse que trouxeram Harry Potter para cá.

Severo olhou para o recém-chegado. Ele não o reconheceu o rosto, mas sim a aura mágica e de autoridade e respeito que sua mera presença impunha. Deveria ser um professor. Diana mencionara o velho diretor de 150 anos. Ele certamente parecia ter essa idade.

\- Sim, Prof. Dumbledore - disse a enfermeira. - E eu temo que as notícias não sejam boas.

O diretor se virou para Severo:

\- Ah, Severo, meu rapaz, que bom que você está melhor. Lamento ter demorado tanto para visitá-lo - ele estendeu a mão. - Sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts.

Severo o olhou, intrigado:

\- Eu não o conheço, então?

\- Aparentemente você não me reconhece, então achei melhor me apresentar. É bom ver que sua saúde melhorou - os alunos se entreolharam, e o velho diretor se virou de volta ao leito - Mas no momento, estou mais preocupado com Harry.

A menina Hermione Granger explicou:

\- Ele desmaiou na estufa, Prof. Dumbledore. De repente, sem mais nem menos!

\- Ah - fez o diretor. - Isso é realmente preocupante. Mas Madame Pomfrey com certeza vai ajudá-lo.

Como já não bastasse o bando de gente que já estava na ala hospitalar, Severo quase deu um pulo para trás quando um ser meio árvore, meio gente, adentrou a enfermaria. Era uma mulher baixinha e gordinha, pelos padrões humanos, com o que pareciam ser galhos e folhas saindo de suas roupas, e um tom decididamente mais para a clorofila do que para pele humana no rosto e braços. Ela trazia uma caixa de madeira na mão e observou, ao ver todos os presentes:

\- Que sorte! O senhor está aqui, Prof. Snape. E o Prof. Dumbledore! Isso é excelente! Eu ia mandar chamá-los! Precisam ver isso.

Dumbledore se virou para Severo e apresentou:

\- Essa é nossa professora de Herbologia, Pomona Sprout. Lembre-se que Severo ainda está se recuperando, e sua memória foi afetada. Por que ia nos chamar, Profª Sprout?

\- Uma coisa que muito me preocupou, Prof. Dumbledore. Ainda não descobri direito o que é, mas sei que isso tem a ver com o que aconteceu com o Sr. Potter - ela deu um tapinha na caixinha. - Vou precisar de ajuda para determinar com exatidão como isso tudo aconteceu. Um mestre de Poções vem bem a calhar para verificar o que vem a ser _isto._

Ao pronunciar a última palavra, ela abriu a caixinha de madeira que trazia. Dentro dela, havia uma espécie de tubérculo ou raiz inchada e esverdeada. Madame Pomfrey olhou para dentro:

\- Mas isso é apenas uma mandrágora. Ora... Que cor é essa?

\- Isso é o que eu não soube determinar - disse a Prof. Sprout. - Ela obviamente morreu devido a alguma substância.

Os alunos pareciam intrigados, mas logo o sentimento mudou. Uma vozinha fraca chamou:

\- Papoula...

\- Prof. Dumbledore! - gritou Hermione, correndo para o diretor, que lentamente ia ao chão, também desacordado.

\- Oh, poderoso Merlim! - apavorou-se Papoula Pomfrey. - O que está acontecendo?

Severo recolheu o corpo frágil do velho professor do chão e colocou numa cama ao lado do aluno Potter. Madame Pomfrey virou-se para Hermione e disse:

\- Srta. Granger, por favor, preciso que vá até a sala da Profª McGonagall e traga a Srta. Adrian. Preciso da ajuda dela. Avise a Minerva o que aconteceu e volte para o Grande Salão. A enfermaria está fechada a partir desse momento. O resto de vocês - virou-se para Finnigan, Weasley e Longbottom - para fora daqui. Agora! E não voltem.

\- Mas - disse Rony Weasley, enquanto Hermione Granger saía correndo - E o Harry?

\- Eu mando notícias assim que tiver. Agora saiam logo! Vocês estão correndo grande perigo! - os meninos obedeceram, assustados, e Madame Pomfrey se virou para a Profª Sprout. - Madame, por favor, eu preciso de suas técnicas para descobrir que substâncias estão atuando nessa mandrágora morta. Provavelmente essa é a chave de todo esse mistério. Pode fazer uma necropsia?

\- Certamente.

\- Mas use de todo o cuidado que puder. Seja lá o que for que estamos enfrentando, é muito perigoso.

 

*

 

Diana subiu as escadas esbaforida. Hermione tinha pintado um quadro horrível, com plantas ameaçadoras e pessoas desmaiando. Ao chegar à enfermaria, porém, ela viu que Hermione não tinha exagerado.

\- Ah, Srta. Adrian. - disse Madame Pomfrey. - Por favor, pegue a solução asséptica e limpe o Sr. Potter. Depois me ajude com o Prof. Dumbledore.

Diana viu que o Prof. Snape sorria para ela, mesmo mexendo num pequeno caldeirão no fundo da sala. A moça se dedicou a cuidar dos seus pacientes, e viu que Madame Pomfrey estava muito nervosa.

\- O que eles têm, Madame Pomfrey? Como isso aconteceu?

\- Aquela mandrágora envenenada que vitimou o Prof. Snape apareceu na estufa da Profª Sprout. O jovem Potter desmaiou com o veneno, e quando a professora trouxe o espécime para cá, o Prof. Dumbledore foi envenenado.

\- Mas como? A Profª Sprout não foi envenenada também?

\- Nem os outros alunos. Isso é o que está me intrigando.

\- E o Prof. Snape?

\- Acredito que Severo já tenha sido "imunizado" contra o veneno da mandrágora - Madame Pomfrey chegou perto de Diana e abaixou a voz. - Cá entre nós, vou sentir falta de seus conhecimentos de Poções. Se ele estivesse em plena posse de suas faculdades mentais, o antídoto seria descoberto muito rápido.

Diana quis saber:

\- Eu posso ajudar? Quem sabe, se o Prof. Snape deixar... Eu não sou tão má aluna assim em Poções.

Madame Pomfrey sorriu tristemente para a moça:

\- Ele vai com certeza apreciar a ajuda. Mas primeiro precisamos saber mais sobre esse veneno. E por que ele não age em todos que entram em contato com ele. Vamos ver: como está o estoque de Poção Restauradora de Mandrágora?

Diana olhou para o armário e respondeu:

\- Nós só temos mais um galão. Se alguém mais ficar doente, pode não ser suficiente.

\- Você sabe preparar mais?

\- Para a enfermaria? - Diana arregalou os olhos. - Digo, alguém vai tomar de verdade o que eu preparar?

\- Claro, menina. Você não disse que era boa em Poções? Pode começar a preparar.

\- Mas leva duas semanas para ficar pronta.

\- Então é bom começar logo.

O Prof. Snape interrompeu:

\- Talvez, se eu consultar meus livros, possa me lembrar de alguma coisa sobre Poções e ajudar a encontrar esse antídoto.

Madame Pomfrey se animou:

\- Sim, sim. Isso pode ajudar sua memória! Diana, leve o Prof. Snape ao seu laboratório e ajude-o no que ele precisar. Deixe que eu cuido do Prof. Dumbledore e de Harry Potter. Avisarei à Profª Sprout para informar qualquer descoberta a vocês nas masmorras.

\- Sim, senhora.

Foi muito estranho para Diana ter Severo Snape a seguindo como um cachorrinho pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Os alunos, alguns saindo de suas salas de aula, se reuniam em grupinhos e cochichavam quando ela passava, Snape e seus mantos flutuantes a segui-la. Felizmente, eles logo chegaram às masmorras. A Profª Sinistra tinha dispensado os quintanistas de Lufa-Lufa, que rapidamente saíram do caminho para eles passarem, os olhos de todos grudados em Snape. O professor os olhou, intrigado.

\- Severo! - veio a voz muito fina e escorregadia de Sinistra. - Que alegria em vê-lo tão bem disposto!

\- Er... obrigado - disse ele, sem saber direito quem era aquela pessoa. - Agradeço sua preocupação, Madame.

Diana o socorreu:

\- A Profª Sinistra ensina Astronomia e está no seu lugar durante sua... enfermidade.

\- Foi o que eu ouvi falar - Ele inclinou a cabeça, de maneira polida. - Encantado, Madame.

A Profª Sinistra aproximou-se de Severo, com um jeito sedutor:

\- Oh, meu pobre Severo... Ainda enfermo? - lânguida, ela colocou as duas mãos no peito do mestre de Poções. - Se você quiser, eu posso cuidar de você... levar uma sopinha...

Diana ficou vermelha e olhou para o lado. Severo ficou ainda mais pálido e deu um passo (grande) para trás, dizendo:

\- Agradeço a oferta, minha senhora, mas a Srta. Adrian fez a gentileza de me ajudar durante minha convalescença.

Diana sempre tinha sido alvo de olhares cruéis. Mas ela jurava que jamais tinha recebido um olhar tão ferino e malévolo quanto o da Prof. Sinistra, que a olhou de cima a baixo, enquanto dizia, numa voz disfarçadamente amistosa:

\- Bem... Esperemos que a Srta. Adrian saiba aproveitar a oportunidade que lhe é oferecida e cumpra sua responsabilidade à altura. Toda Hogwarts está de olho em você, querida. Queremos nosso mestre de Poções de volta são e salvo.

Diana ficou positivamente roxa. Sentindo seu desconforto, Severo apressou-se em dizer:

\- Tenho certeza de que Madame Pomfrey tinha exatamente isso em mente. Agora, se nos der licença, precisamos cuidar de uma tarefa para o Prof. Dumbledore.

\- Claro, Severo - Sinistra passeou uma das mãos pelo peito de Severo sensualmente. - Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa... não hesite em me chamar. Dia ou noite. Qualquer hora, viu?

Rapidamente, ele assentiu, afastando-se dela:

\- Muito obrigado. Srta. Adrian, podemos ir.

Diana queria se enfiar num buraco no chão, então baixou a cabeça:

\- Sim, professor.

Ela foi para frente, rumo aos aposentos de Severo. Lá, ambos se encontraram diante de um obstáculo, um bem palpável: um retrato.

\- Senha? - exigiu o cavalheiro magro, de bigodes muito finos, mantos muito verdes e modos muito afetados.

Severo empalideceu:

\- Senha? - Ele se virou para Diana. - Você sabe a senha?

\- Lamento, professor, mas como eu poderia saber?

\- E como você quer que _eu_ saiba? Eu sou o desmemoriado aqui, já esqueceu?

\- Desculpe, eu não quis ser indelicada - disse Diana docilmente. - Apenas quis dizer que um aluno não sabe a senha dos aposentos de seu professor.

\- Oh - Severo pareceu se dar conta de que tinha sido grosseiro. - Eu é que lhe devo desculpas. Minha insegurança não deveria ser motivo para minha falta de cortesia com uma dama.

Mais uma vez Diana ficou vermelha e evitou olhar para seu mestre de Poções. Os dois se viraram ao ouvir um discreto pigarro, e o cavalheiro do quadro se empertigou:

\- Se vós já acabeis com as expressões de admiração mútua, proponho uma solução. Por suposto não pensais que eu tenho o dia inteiro à vossa disposição. Ouvi-me, senhor, e guardai a palavra: Ofidioglota.

\- Ofidiglota - repetiu Severo. - Muito agradecido, gentil-homem.

\- Podeis passar - e o quadro se abriu para a masmorra.

Ao entrar, Diana imaginou que fosse ver algo parecido com o gabinete de Severo, ou sua sala de aula: um lugar escuro, empoeirado e insalubre. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com um aposento confortável, iluminado por tochas e aquecido por uma lareira que tinha um fogo perpétuo. Os móveis, antigos e de estilo conservador, denunciavam o gosto excelente do ocupante do aposento, que tinha três ambientes: um living com um pequeno sofá, duas poltronas e uma mesinha de centro; uma porta para um pequeno escritório, que ao olhar de relance, Diana viu que também servia de depósito de ingredientes, e, por último, a porta da suíte, que estava fechada.

Constrangida, Diana olhava ao redor de maneira tímida, enquanto Severo Snape abria a boca e olhava para as tapeçarias, cortinas e quadros. Alguns dos retratos o saudaram, e as cobras dentro de uma tapeçaria à esquerda sibilaram de satisfação ao ver seu mestre de volta. Dominante, acima da lareira, havia uma imensa bandeira de Sonserina, com o escudo da casa. A serpente dentro do brasão mexeu os olhos de modo reptiliano, acompanhando seu senhor e sua visitante.

\- É aqui que eu vivo?

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Puxa... - ele continuava olhando tudo como se visse aqueles objetos pela primeira vez. - Até que não é nada mau. Quero ver o quarto!

Ele agarrou a mão de Diana, sem que a garota esperasse e praticamente a arrastou para dentro do quarto principal, antes mesmo que ela pudesse protestar. E quando ela recuperou o fôlego, estava dentro do quarto de Severo. Sua respiração falhou.

Havia mais daqueles quadros de altíssimo requinte, um lampião antigo na mesa de cabeceira e uma lareira também acesa ao lado da cama. As paredes de pedra estavam todas cobertas com mais bandeiras sonserinas, mas menores do que a sala de estar. Fileiras de livros enchiam as paredes, e seus apoios de dragão ajudavam na decoração. Imponente, a cama com dosséis prateados e lençóis verde-escuros era um exemplo inspirado no mobiliário do século 18. Apesar dos objetos altivos, o quarto era aconchegante e de temperatura surpreendentemente acolhedora.

\- Bem - disse Severo, sem se impressionar. - Dá para o gasto.

Para Diana, aquele era o quarto de um príncipe. Ela procurou não fixar o olhar em nada, muito menos naquela cama. Oh, por que ele tinha feito aquilo com ela?

Com seu problema de relacionamento com as pessoas, Diana não só tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito tímida mas também muito retraída em se tratando do sexo oposto. Aos 17 anos, ela jamais tivera um namorado, embora de vez em quando ficasse de olho no goleiro de Lufa-lufa, Paul Fraser. Mas o rapaz era absolutamente lindo, e disputado por praticamente todo o contingente feminino de Hogwarts. Sem chance, Diana nem deixou seus sentimentos florescerem.

Não que ela fosse exatamente feia. Mas a postura retraída a fazia desinteressante e com poucos atrativos para os rapazes. Essa era uma grande fonte de frustração para ela, que não acreditava ser capaz de encontrar algum amor em Hogwarts. Também por isso ela via com grande ansiedade a perspectiva da formatura, no final de maio. Ou tinha visto, até dois dias atrás.

A doença de Severo Snape tinha despertado uma gama de sentimentos em Diana que ela preferiria ter deixado de lado. Não era de todo mau que ele precisasse dela e confiasse nela. Nunca ninguém a tinha tratado daquele jeito, com carinho, e ela gostava da novidade. Contudo, Diana sabia que aquilo sequer era real. Quando Snape voltasse ao normal, ele certamente iria repelir qualquer aproximação. Diana sabia disso, e a carência de Snape lhe dava uma certa emoção que ela tinha dificuldade em controlar. Mas ela tinha medo de se envolver demais, confundir as coisas e terminar machucada.

Diana se recusava a sequer cogitar a possibilidade de estar apaixonada. Era impensável! Uma aluna e um professor de Hogwarts! Ainda mais <i> _Snape_ </i>! Era melhor esquecer qualquer sentimento, e não comentar com ninguém. Ela seria motivo de ainda mais galhofa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Severo exclamou:

\- Mas onde estou com a cabeça? Trazendo uma moça à minha alcova? Uma aluna, uma donzela? Por favor, Diana, me perdoe.

Diana corou duplamente: por Snape saber sua condição de virgem e por ele ter se revelado um cavalheiro. Ele a guiou de volta à saleta de estar, dizendo, parecendo sinceramente arrependido:

\- Sei que isso deve ter sido muito embaraçoso para você, Diana. Espero que me perdoe. Eu... Eu fiquei... - ele suspirou. - Na verdade, não sei o que deu em mim. Eu jamais deveria tê-la deixado nessa posição.

A moça ficou tocada com a preocupação dele, e mais aliviada, também. Embaraçada ao ser tratada com tanta deferência, ela abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo:

\- Está tudo bem, professor. Sei que o senhor não fez por mal.

\- Diana, eu gostaria...

Mas um barulho à porta o interrompeu. Os dois ficaram intrigados.

\- Quem poderá ser? - indagou Severo.

\- Pode ser a Profª Sprout - ofereceu Diana. - Quem sabe ela descobriu alguma coisa sobre a mandrágora.

Infelizmente, não era. Quando Severo abriu a porta, dentro veio uma autêntica comissão sonserina: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zambini. Os cinco imediatamente fixaram os olhos em Diana assim que a viram. A moça perdeu a cor e encolheu-se. O gesto não passou despercebido para Severo.

Mas os alunos o distraíram.

\- O que ela está fazendo aqui, Professor? - disse Pansy, em sua voz irritante. - Pensei que só sonserinos tinham permissão para entrar seus aposentos.

Malfoy respondeu antes que Severo abrisse a boca:

\- Adrian está bancando a enfermeirazinha. E agora parece que está fazendo atendimento a domicílio...

Eles deram risinhos, e Diana abaixou a cabeça.

\- Silêncio! - fez Severo - Isso não é muito gentil.

Diana viu Crabbe e Goyle se entreolharem e soltarem uns grunhidos, achando tudo muito engraçado. Ela disse:

\- Estou aqui para ajudar o Prof. Snape. Madame Pomfrey pediu minha ajuda porque ela está muito ocupada.

\- Vocês viram o que aconteceu com Dumbleporre e o Potinho? - Os gorilas e Pansy se riram da piada de Malfoy. Zambini olhava para Adrian, curioso. - Acho que eles vão empacotar.

Severo parecia irritado:

\- O prof. Dumble<i> _dore_ </i> é o diretor da escola. Vocês lhe devem respeito e consideração.

\- Rá! - fez Pansy - O velho tá gagá já faz uns 300 anos!

Risadas entre os quatro. Zambini passara a olhar Severo com curiosidade:

\- Professor, o senhor não parece bem. Podemos fazer algo para ajudar?

\- Na verdade, eu estou ainda tentando me adaptar à situação, senhor... senhor...

\- Zambini - apresentou-se. - Blaise Zambini. Sentimos sua falta, senhor.

Severo sorriu - e os sonserinos ficaram chocados.

\- É muito gentil de sua parte. A Srta. Adrian e eu estamos trabalhando numa poção para ajudar seu colega Potter e o prof. Dumbledore.

Zambini sorriu para Diana:

\- A Srta. Adrian é conhecida por sua dedicação e afinco. Tenho certeza de que conseguirão resultados rapidamente.

Os outros olhavam para Zambini sem entender coisa alguma. Diana voltou a ter cor nas faces. Sempre soubera que Zambini era um sonserino esperto, e ele estava provando isso.

Pansy chegou perto do seu professor e ofereceu, lânguida:

\- Se o senhor precisar de alguma coisa, professor, qualquer coisa... Estamos aqui para ajudar.

Afastando-se dela, Severo andou até a lareira e foi mexer na lenha, dizendo:

\- É uma oferta generosa, senhorita, e prometo levá-la em consideração. Agradeço a visita de todos vocês. Agora, se puderem nos dar licença, temos muito que fazer.

Não poderia haver dispensada mais direta, e os cinco se deram conta. Ou pelo menos, Malfoy, Parkinson e Zambini perceberam e arrastaram Crabbe e Goyle com eles. Balbuciando despedidas, eles se retiraram rapidamente.

\- Não acredito nisso - suspirou Severo. - Esses são meus alunos?

Diana confirmou:

\- Sim, professor.

\- Mas eles são... pessoas horríveis! - Severo parecia escandalizado. - Menos o tal Zambini. Ele parecia um pouco mais decente.

\- Acho que ele estava avaliando a situação. Zambini é esperto.

\- Não sei como posso ser professor dessas pessoas! - Severo parecia exasperado. - Ser professor exige dedicação e apreço, quase carinho pelos alunos! - Diana arregalou os olhos e encarou Severo para ver se ele estava falando sério. - Essas pessoas... Você ouviu o que eles falaram do Prof. Dumbledore? Como podem falar assim de um bruxo tão poderoso?

Diana não sabia o que responder, de tão impressionada com a veemência de Snape. Ele realmente parecia sincero em não saber nada sobre os membros de sua casa. Ela não queria falar mal de Sonserina para o próprio chefe da casa, então ela ficou quieta.

Contudo, seu silêncio não passou despercebido ao mestre de Poções. Ele a olhou com atenção e notou que ela evitava olhar para ele.

\- Diana?

\- Sim, professor?

\- Por favor, sente-se um pouco. Acho que temos que conversar.

O tom de Severo era grave, e Diana não pôde evitar estremecer um pouco. Ela se acomodou no pequeno sofá em frente à lareira, e viu que o professor se sentou a seu lado. Os dois olharam para o fogo. Em voz baixa, Severo disse:

\- Eu não sei direito como lhe dizer isso, Diana. Pouco me importa como isso vai soar à minha imagem, mas eu preciso de você. - Ele se virou para ela e Diana arregalou os olhos. - Desesperadamente. Preciso poder confiar em você. Nesse momento, estou muito vulnerável e sozinho. Só você pode ajudar. Preciso que você seja absolutamente honesta comigo. Diga-me o que as pessoas não estão me dizendo. E pode ficar tranqüila: nada disso vai ser repetido para quem quer que seja. Você não será punida se me falar coisas que eu não gostar de ouvir. Posso não gostar delas, mas eu preciso ouvi-las.

Ela torceu as mãos:

\- Professor, eu...

Snape não a deixou terminar:

\- Diana, eu preciso confiar em você. Você pode confiar em mim quando lhe digo que não estou aqui como professor, mas como uma pessoa que está cega. Não enxergo um palmo diante do nariz e sinto que estou esbarrando em muitos obstáculos. Preciso de seu auxílio, de sua luz. Estou confiando cegamente em você. E eu peço, não, eu imploro: por favor, seja sincera comigo.

Aquilo era a última coisa que Diana esperava. As palavras de Snape lhe soavam como música aos ouvidos, a voz dele tinha perdido o tom áspero costumeiro e agora era melodiosa como um suave gorjeio. E o olhar dele era tão desesperado, tão pungente.

Diana não tinha escolha.

\- Claro, professor - ela assentiu, sorrindo. - Serei o mais sincera que puder.

\- E não tenha medo de me magoar. Até porque acho que não sou um dos professores mais populares de Hogwarts. - Ela olhou para ele, assustada. - Ahá! Estou certo, não estou?

De novo, ela estava encurralada.

\- Sim, senhor. Todos o odeiam.

\- Puxa, tão grave assim? - Diana assentiu pesadamente. - E o que eu fiz para todos me odiarem tanto assim?

\- O senhor não é nada simpático, não gosta dos alunos. Na verdade, o senhor ofende muitos deles e tira-lhes pontos. Os recém-chegados do primeiro ano sempre ficam traumatizados com suas aulas.

\- Oh, não. Isso quer dizer que não sou muito melhor do que aqueles alunos que estiveram aqui.

\- O senhor é o chefe da casa deles e sempre os apóia. São os únicos que gostam do senhor. Mesmo assim, não muito.

\- Obviamente. Bom, isso não é surpresa. Havia alguns alunos na enfermaria, antes de eu ser liberado. Um deles, um tal Longbottom, parecia que ia desmaiar quando eu falei com ele.

\- Eu conheço Neville. Oh, o senhor é muito mau com ele. Aliás, o senhor é particularmente cruel com qualquer um da casa Grifinória. Dizem que é porque alguns estudantes dessa casa lhe pregaram uma peça quando o senhor estudava aqui.

\- Uma peça?

\- Uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Eu não sei detalhes, mas sei que sua vida correu perigo. E os alunos não tiveram um castigo suficiente, na sua opinião.

\- Então eu sou um recalcado - suspirou Severo. - Tinha que ser alguma história triste desse tipo.

\- Bom... Os boatos são piores, professor.

\- Boatos? Que boatos são esses?

\- Todos dizem que o senhor é um bruxo das trevas, um grande conhecedor de magia negra. E que é um Comensal da Morte infiltrado em Hogwarts. Tem também outros que acham que o senhor é um vampiro e é capaz de se transformar em morcego.

\- E isso é verdade?

\- Claro que não. Se fosse um vampiro, o senhor teria que ser registrado no Ministério da Magia, como lobisomens e animagos são.

\- Não, quero dizer sobre o boato de eu ser um comensal da morte.

\- Ah, isso eu não sei dizer não, senhor.

\- Você acredita nisso?

\- Professor, os comensais da morte usam a Marca Negra. Se o senhor a tiver, então é um comensal.

\- O que é a Marca Negra?

\- Uma espécie de tatuagem que os seguidores de Você-sabe-quem usam no braço. Dizem que a Marca controla os comensais, que o Lord das Trevas pode convocar seus seguidores através dela.

\- Então só tem um jeito de saber - Snape começou a abrir os botões de sua manga. - E vai ser agora mesmo.

\- Professor, pare! - pediu Diana. - Eu... eu prefiro não saber.

Severo a encarou, depois assentiu:

\- Claro. Se você souber, poderá ser perigoso para você. Eu entendo. - Ele sorriu e pegou sua mão. - Obrigado por isso, Diana. Se quiser, pode me chamar de Severo.

Diana estremeceu. De repente, ela não queria nada mais além de chamá-lo de Severo, de cair em seus braços, de sentir seus lábios nos dele, de sentir seu corpo contra o dele, de se derreter em - Não!

\- Obrigada, professor, mas eu acho que isso não seria correto.

\- Olhe, uh, eu gostaria de me desculpar.

\- Por quê?

\- Por tudo que eu já tenha feito a você. É óbvio que você é uma aluna excelente e dedicada, e se eu sou realmente um professor injusto, provavelmente não reconheço isso. Talvez até tenha lhe tirado pontos indevidos.

\- Não! - disse Diana apressadamente, mas depois se controlou. - Quero dizer, o senhor nunca diminuiu minha nota.

\- Mas também estou pedindo desculpas por todas as piadinhas e indiretas a que provavelmente você está sendo sujeita pela ajuda que está me dando. Você vai ser conhecida como a queridinha do professor mais nojento da escola. - Diana deu um sorriso triste para ele e deu de ombros. - Falando nisso, você conhece uma boa marca de xampu? Esse cabelo está me dando nos nervos.

Diana riu-se. Ela definitivamente gostava muito deste novo Snape. Cada vez mais, ela temia a volta do velho Severo.

 

*

 

Enquanto pesquisavam possíveis antídotos, eles iam conversando cada vez mais animadamente. Depois que Severo tinha se aberto, Diana se sentia muito mais confortável. Agora parecia que os dois tinham sido amigos durante anos.

Tão à vontade a moça se sentia que fazia sugestões para os antídotos. Quando questionada, ela dava respostas fundamentadas, buscando uma linha de trabalho sólida e segura. Severo acompanhava alguma coisa do que ela dizia nos livros, e parecia mais confortável com os jarros e potes de ingredientes. A memória dele, embora melhorando no que dizia respeito a Poções, continuava a mesma em relação a fatos de Hogwarts ou mesmo de sua vida.

A hora do jantar se aproximava, e Diana disse:

\- Eu acho melhor subir à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey pode estar precisando de ajuda.

\- Eu vou com você. Quero ver como estão passando o Prof. Dumbledore e aquele aluno, Harry Potter.

\- O senhor está preocupado com eles?

\- Lembre-se de que eu também fui envenenado, e sei do que aquele veneno é capaz. O prof. Dumbledore já tem uma certa idade, pode ser mais difícil para ele uma recuperação rápida. - Ele olhou para ela, que estava boquiaberta, olhando para ele. - Ah. Entendo. Isso não faz parte da personalidade de seu antigo professor.

\- Não, senhor.

\- Bom, então me deixe aproveitar esse novo eu. Vamos logo.

Diana pegou sua capa com o emblema de Corvinal e disse:

\- Deixe que eu apago esse caldeirão.

\- Engraçado. Acho que bateram à porta.

Diana estava ocupada dentro do minilaboratório de Severo e observou a solução que eles trabalhavam imediatamente parar de borbulhar. Satisfeita, ela entrou na sala de estar, ajeitando a capa:

\- Professor, acho que a poção pode -

Ela se interrompeu. Havia uma pessoa com Severo, uma pessoa que ela jamais pensaria em encontrar.

\- Sr. Malfoy.

\- Ah, Severo - disse o elegante bruxo em suas capas pretas de veludo brilhante, de olhos fixos em Diana -, perdoe minha intromissão. Eu não sabia que você tinha... tão adorável companhia.

\- A Srta. Adrian é uma de minhas alunas.

\- Entendo - Ele não tirara os olhos de Diana. - Adrian, não é? Você é a filha de Telônio Adrian?

\- Ele é meu tio - ela respondeu. - Sou filha de Telêmaco.

\- Claro. Família tradicional, da melhor estirpe. Que pena - apontou para o emblema de Corvinal - que não está em Sonserina com Draco.

Severo perguntou:

\- O senhor é pai de Draco Malfoy?

Com um olhar magoado, Lúcio Malfoy voltou-se para o mestre de Poções.

\- Merlim - suspirou. - Então o que Draco me contou é verdade. Não me reconhece, Severo?

\- Lamento, senhor. Eu estou acometido de uma enfermidade que me afetou a memória. Perdoe-me.

\- Lúcio Malfoy - estendeu a mão. - Fomos amigos de escola, colegas sonserinos. Trabalho no Ministério da Magia. Vim assim que soube de seu... acidente.

\- Agora me sinto bem melhor, obrigado. A Srta. Adrian tem me auxiliado na minha recuperação.

\- Entendo. Mas sua memória...?

\- Apagada. Nula. Estou tendo dificuldades até com Poções. A Srta. Adrian também está me ajudando nisso.

Lúcio se voltou para ela:

\- Parece que a Srta. Adrian realmente é capaz de salvar o dia - Girando sobre os calcanhares, ele voltou-se para Severo. - Mas tenho certeza de que se juntos rememorarmos os velhos tempos, você vai se lembrar de alguma coisa.

Severo olhou para Diana, que deu de ombros, dizendo:

\- O Sr. Malfoy tem razão. Falar sobre o passado pode ajudar sua memória. Eu li isso num livro trouxa.

O mestre de Poções assentiu:

\- Muito bem, então. Mas primeiro iremos à enfermaria. Eu quero ver como está passando Dumbledore.

\- O Diretor? - fez Lúcio, parecendo surpreso. - Ele está doente?

\- Acompanhe-nos que eu lhe contarei tudo - disse Severo.

Diana os acompanhou, em silêncio. Ela não tinha como dizer a Severo que Lúcio Malfoy era uma das cobras mais venenosas que Sonserina já produzira e que Draco perto dele era uma lagartixa sem a menor inspiração.

Madame Pomfrey, como sempre, recebeu-os com alarme:

\- Prof. Snape? O senhor piorou?

\- Não, Madame. Vim apenas saber como estão passando o Prof. Dumbledore e Harry Potter. O Sr. Malfoy insistiu em vir conosco.

Ela fechou a cara:

\- O Sr. Malfoy terá que ficar lá fora, a menos que queira ser envenenado também. - Diana podia sentir que Madame Pomfrey teria grande satisfação se isso acontecesse. - A ala hospitalar toda está de quarentena.

\- Não podemos visitá-los? Como eles estão?

\- Temo que o Prof. Dumbledore ainda não tenha recobrado a consciência. Já o Sr. Potter está muito fraco. Se quiser vê-lo, professor, eu o levarei até ele.

Lúcio disse:

\- Eu espero aqui fora, Severo. Dê minhas... lembranças ao Sr. Potter.

Diana indagou:

\- Madame Pomfrey, gostaria de alguma ajuda?

\- Sim, mas não sei mais o que fazer - De repente Lúcio Malfoy começou a andar bem mais devagar, afastando-se delas a passos lentos. - Até descobrirmos do que se trata, temo que mais pessoas possam ser envenenadas.

Finalmente Malfoy afastou-se das duas. Diana o acompanhou com os olhos.

O que ela gostaria de acompanhar com todos os sentidos, porém, Madame Pomfrey não deixou: a visita de Severo Snape a um enfermo Harry Potter.

\- Olá, Harry. Como se sente?

Harry olhou para ele, sem óculos e meio cego:

\- Professor Snape?

Severo pegou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira e os entregou:

\- Aqui. Isso deve ajudar.

Harry se ajeitou para colocar os óculos e encarar o visitante. Era mesmo Snape. E ele estampava um belo sorriso no rosto. O menino arregalou os olhos:

\- Professor?

\- Como se sente, Harry? Posso te chamar de Harry?

\- Sim, senhor - Harry estava esperando a tirada ácida e a zombaria. - Eu estou bem, senhor, obrigado.

\- Ora, com certeza você logo estará fora dessa cama - Ele olhou para os cartões e sapos de chocolate na cabeceira. - Vejo que seus amigos lhe enviaram muitas coisas.

\- Sim, senhor - Ele continuava a olhar desconfiado para Snape.

\- Olhe, Harry, eu sei que essa não é minha maneira habitual, mas você sabe, depois do que aconteceu, minha memória não se recuperou, e eu quero que saiba que não há nenhum ressentimento entre nós.

\- Ressentimento? O senhor me odeia!

\- Oh, bem, eu não me lembro disso, por isso não o odeio mais. Na verdade, Harry, eu esperava que você pudesse me ajudar. Você se lembra de tudo? Não sofre de falta de memória?

\- Não senhor. Bom, eu não me lembro muito por que isso tudo aconteceu...

\- E do que você se lembra?

\- Eu estava na aula de Herbologia e vi uma mandrágora verde no chão. Fui olhar mais de perto e de repente tudo ficou preto, frio. Só isso.

\- Lembra-se de algum cheiro?

\- Cheiro? - Ele pensou. - Sim, sim. Pouco antes de eu apagar, senti um cheiro doce. Como amêndoas, ou um mel de casca de árvore.

\- Amêndoas, huh? Isso já diminui o espectro de minha pesquisa. Vou trabalhar nisso imediatamente, Harry. Vamos ter que trabalhar duro se quisermos ajudar o Prof. Dumbledore.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? Ele está doente também?

\- Temo que sim. O estado dele não está nada bom, Harry. Mas nós vamos encontrar o antídoto desse veneno.

\- Mas o senhor está bom.

\- Não totalmente. A Poção de Mandrágora apenas ataca os sintomas, não a causa. Meus poderes diminuíram. Isso provavelmente vai acontecer com você até que nós encontremos o antídoto.

\- Sem poderes? Então... sem poderes eu vou ter que deixar Hogwarts? E vou ter que voltar para casa da tia Petúnia? Professor, não deixe isso acontecer!

\- Calma, Harry, calma. Estamos fazendo tudo que podemos. Tenha confiança. Agora trate de se recuperar.

\- Obrigado, professor Snape. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas o senhor me ajudou muito.

Snape sorriu - Harry tremeu ao ver aquilo:

\- Não se preocupe mais, meu jovem. Volte a seu descanso.

 

*

 

Sem qualquer preâmbulo, ele observou:

\- Severo parece confiar muito na senhorita.

Diana olhou bem para Lúcio Malfoy, enquanto os dois estavam no corredor da enfermaria. Ele era um típico sonserino puro-sangue: medindo, avaliando, testando. Ela faria o possível para não se deixar trair.

\- O prof. Snape precisa de minha ajuda.

\- Ah - Ele a circundou um pouco, observando-a. - Draco me enviou uma coruja dizendo que você encontrou seu mestre de Poções na Floresta Proibida, semimorto. Eu lhe agradeço pelo que fez pelo meu grande amigo.

\- Eu teria feito o mesmo por qualquer professor, Sr. Malfoy.

\- A senhorita parece ser bem corajosa. Talvez se desse bem em Grifinória.

Diana arriscou a ser petulante:

\- Minhas notas são bem melhores.

Malfoy deu um sorrisinho de lado.

\- Muito bem, menina. Você não é nada mau para aquela casa de corvos. Deve ser o seu sangue puro.

Diana calou-se, apenas inclinando a cabeça. Ela preferiria morrer a contar seu segredo para Malfoy. Felizmente, ela foi salva pelo gongo.

\- Sangue puro? - repetiu Severo, que acabava de chegar.

\- Sim. - Lúcio Malfoy voltou sua atenção para o amigo. - A família Adrian é das mais tradicionais do nosso mundo. É uma menina de sorte, essa sua. Inteligência, beleza e estirpe. Seu namorado deve ser alvo da inveja de todos os garotos da escola.

\- Eu... não tenho namorado, senhor.

\- Então o ex não deve largar o seu pé.

\- Nunca tive namorado.

\- Vou me certificar de que Draco saiba disso - Diana estremeceu, mas Malfoy agarrou o braço de Snape. - Venha, meu amigo. Vamos voltar às masmorras, e eu lhe mostrarei onde você esconde seu melhor uísque.

Severo ficou chocado:

\- Eu bebo? Mas... Diana não pode beber.

Lúcio Malfoy disse:

\- Desculpe. Eu achei que fosse tarde demais para uma aluna ficar fora do dormitório. Parece que... Equivoquei-me. - Ele soltou um sorriso que nada tinha de inocente.

Diana olhou as horas, e viu que o irritante Malfoy tinha razão. Em cinco minutos, Filch sairia de sua sala disposto a caçar alunos fora de suas salas comunais.

\- Professor, eu preciso ir - Snape olhou para ela, alarmado. - São as regras, o sr. Malfoy tem razão.

\- Então boa noite, minha querida - disse Lúcio, dispensando-a com um gesto.

Severo disse, antes de ter seu braço puxado bruscamente:

\- Boa noite, Diana.

E foi-se, levado por Malfoy. Naquela noite, Diana comeu um sanduíche de geléia antes de dormir, mas estava sem fome. Em sua mente, diversas cenas foram repassadas. Ela tentava firmemente dizer que nenhuma delas a afetava. Especialmente o pequeno discurso de Severo pedindo-lhe que fosse sincera. Na verdade, ele tinha pedido que ela abrisse seu coração. E, boba que era, aceitara.

Agora, sozinha e no escuro, ela olhava para o teto de sua cama, sentindo o coração pesado. Severo não gostava realmente dela. Nada daquilo era real, era tudo apenas uma questão de tempo até o Prof. Snape recuperar a memória e voltar a tratá-la feito lixo.Ela estava vivendo um tempo emprestado. Que logo iria se acabar. Boba, repetia para si mesmo. Agora ela estava apaixonada por alguém que não lhe retribuía o amor.

Diana nunca tinha se sentido assim. Era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. Um sorriso dele era o céu, mas a realidade era o inferno. Se isso era amor, ela jamais queria sentir isso.

Lágrimas grossas e frescas lhe rolaram pelos cantos do rosto, e ela deitou-se de lado, usando um travesseiro para abafar o choro sofrido dos que não têm o amor correspondido. Depois de muito tempo, cansada de chorar em silêncio, ela caiu num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

 


	4. Dia 4

### Dia 4

 

Com o grito maravilhado de Rony Weasley ("O correio chegou!"), Diana ergueu a cabeça para ver as dezenas de corujas sobrevoando o Salão Principal. Ela nunca recebia nada, mas adorava a revoada de corujas nas manhãs de quinta e sábado.

Só que aquela quinta-feira ia ser diferente. Ela reconheceu Hermes Trimegisto, a coruja-marrom da casa de seus pais, e estremeceu. A velha coruja pousou no seu ombro suavemente e esticou a pata com um pergaminho enrolado. Diana colocou a coruja na mesa e ofereceu-lhe suco de abóbora, depois de recolher o pergaminho. Era grosso - carta longa.

Mesmo longa, a carta de seu pai não continha qualquer surpresa. Primeiro, os elogios por ter salvado Snape. Depois, o cuidado com o que ela poderia revelar. Lembranças da mãe e recomendações para que se mantivesse agasalhada. Frustrada, ela dobrou a carta, sentindo-se culpada. Ela ainda tinha raiva, mas amava seus pais. E sabia que eles a amavam. O que fazia a situação toda muito, muito complicada.

Naquele dia, ela não recebeu nenhum recado e assistiu a todas as suas aulas. Pela primeira vez em dias, almoçou regularmente no Grande Salão. Foi depois das aulas de Artimancia do prof. Vector, que ela foi abordada pela Profª Sprout.

\- Ah, Diana, querida, vejo que está livre. Gostaria muito que visse isso.

Levou-a à estufa, dizendo:

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Absolutamente todo o ar na estufa foi renovado e a mandrágora envenenada está devidamente acondicionada.

\- A senhora descobriu alguma informação, Profª Sprout?

\- Das mais alarmantes, minha jovem - Ela entrou na estufa. - Há uma coisa que quero que você veja.

A Profª Sprout levou Diana à mesa de laboratório onde jazia a mandrágora envenenada.

\- Esta é a mandrágora que envenenou Harry Potter e o Prof. Dumbledore. Tudo indica que ela seja centenas de vezes mais potente do que a mandrágora que envenenou o Prof. Snape. Com certeza não são a mesma planta. O que não se pode entender é por que esse veneno afeta algumas pessoas e outras não.

\- Está na cara que é algum tipo de gás liberado pela mandrágora.

\- Foi isso que eu descobri: uma combinação de substâncias atuam na mandrágora, que se torna uma espécie de veículo excipiente do veneno. Ao morrer, a mandrágora torna-se parte do veneno, soltando um gás específico.

\- Acho que entendi. A mandrágora foi alimentada por diferentes venenos, para produzir um gás que só ela é capaz de produzir, e ainda assim, só quando ela morre.

\- Isso mesmo. O mais alarmante é que esse gás é contagioso para as mandrágoras. Todas as da estufa morreram.

Diana ficou alarmada:

\- Não pode ser! Vou precisar de mandrágoras adultas para a Poção Restaurativa!

\- É mais garantido você usar os espécimes dos estoques do Prof. Snape. Aqueles com certeza não estão contaminados.

A voz característica do mestre de Poções soou atrás das duas:

\- Com certeza meus espécimes não estão contaminados pelo veneno.

Diana virou-se e sorriu:

\- Olá, Prof. Snape. Eu estava indo até as masmorras.

Severo disse:

\- Fui informado de que estaria aqui. Perdoem-me por ter me intrometido desta forma, mas não pude deixar de ouvir o que estavam conversando - dirigiu-se à Profª Sprout. - Madame, suponho que tenha sido capaz de isolar as substâncias que atuaram na mandrágora.

\- Certamente, professor - ela pegou sua varinha e agitou-a em frente a um pedaço de pergaminho. - Eis a lista. Mas o gás é muito traiçoeiro. Ainda falta algo nele que não consegui descobrir.

\- Talvez isso não seja necessário - disse Snape, pegando o pergaminho e percorrendo os olhos sobre a lista. - Hum, como eu imaginei. Se me derem licença, preciso voltar imediatamente ao meu laboratório. Srta. Adrian, poderia me acompanhar, por favor?

O coração de Diana quase ficou descompassado, e ela seguiu-o pelos corredores, olhando aquelas capas negras fazendo acrobacias no ar, incapaz de acompanhá-lo no seu passo apressado. Ela tentou puxar conversa:

\- Eu queria pedir desculpas sobre ontem.

\- Como assim?

\- O Sr. Malfoy. Eu não consegui avisá-lo sobre quem ele realmente é.

Snape observou-a:

\- Ele é o pai de Draco.

Diana abaixou a voz:

\- Ele também é muito inteligente, perspicaz, e dizem que é inclinado para as artes das trevas. Eu queria avisá-lo, mas...

\- Bem - disse Severo, com um sorrisinho -, eu sabia que ele era pai de Draco, e isso foi informação suficiente para saber que ele certamente não era inocente. Isso e a quantidade de álcool que ambos consumimos.

\- Oh - fez Diana.

\- Não precisa se sentir vexada, Srta. Adrian.

\- Então ainda está de pé o que ficou combinado ontem?

Eles entraram na masmorra pelo retrato do cavalheiro magro de bigodes finos sem que Severo tivesse respondido à pergunta dela.

\- Devemos trabalhar sem demora - disse Severo, sem preâmbulos. - Ao visitar o Sr. Potter, ontem, fui brindado com uma informação muito preciosa a respeito do veneno. Estou perseguindo uma linha específica de pesquisa de antídoto.

Diana tirou sua capa e colocou-a no sofá, perguntando:

\- Em que posso ajudar, Prof. Snape?

\- Mantendo o combinado de ontem; seja sincera. - Eles se olharam, e Diana sorriu. - Ah, enquanto isso, poderia também cortar aqueles figos da Abissínia em fatias muito finas?

\- Sim, senhor - Diana pôs-se a trabalhar. - O senhor tem notícias do Prof. Dumbledore? Ele melhorou?

\- Estive na enfermaria de manhã. O Diretor continua inconsciente. Eu tenho uma teoria a respeito, mas prefiro não divulgá-la no momento para não causar pânico.

Diana se alarmou:

\- Professor, o senhor acha que o Prof. Dumbledore pode...

\- ...morrer? - completou Severo. - Não, acho que não. Mas pode acontecer algo ainda pior.

A moça ficou a imaginar o que poderia ser pior do que isso, mas não disse uma palavra. Severo a observou:

\- Srta. Adrian, considerando nosso combinado, eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta.

\- Sim, professor?

\- Por que prefere não me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome?

Ela enrubesceu e evitou olhá-lo:

\- Ora, isso não seria apropriado.

\- Foi o que disse da primeira vez. Agora estou perguntando o verdadeiro motivo.

De repente as mãos dela tremiam tanto que ela não conseguia cortar os figos abissínios. Disfarçando, ela juntou todos num montinho, dizendo:

\- Ora, e que motivo seria esse?

\- É o que estou lhe perguntando. Algo a deixa desconfortável?

\- Não - mentiu descaradamente. - Tudo bem.

\- Você me prometeu sinceridade - ele chegou perto dela.

Ela suspirou:

\- Olhe, professor, pensando bem, acho que estou ficando um pouco desconfortável.

\- O motivo? - ele chegou ainda mais perto.

Diana tentou se afastar, cabeça baixa:

\- Eu não sei onde o senhor quer chegar. Não sei o que quer que eu lhe diga.

\- A verdade - ele a encarava insistentemente. - Somente a verdade e nada mais. Por que não quer que sejamos amigos?

\- Isso não seria apropriado, senhor - disse Diana, baixinho, as faces coradas. - Acho até que é contra as regras da escola.

\- Bobagem. Nada nas regras da escola proíbe a confraternização entre alunos e professores - Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela e abaixou a voz. - Confraternização de qualquer tipo. Eu chequei.

Diana estremeceu e tentou se afastar dele, mas sentiu que a parede estava bem perto das suas costas. Se ela não tomasse cuidado, estaria encurralada. Ela tentou ir para o lado, mas Severo cortou sua passagem. Correção: ela _estava_ encurralada contra a parede. Ela começou a ficar assustada.

\- Professor, o que -

\- Eu sei o que você sente por mim - disse ele, sem rodeios. - Está... enamorada, não está?

Diana desejou ardentemente que o chão se abrisse para que ela pudesse se enfiar dentro dele. Seu corpo todo tremia, e ela experimentava emoções conflitantes. Havia um medo real, mas que a excitava. Até o ar começou a lhe faltar.

\- Eu... eu...

\- Não quero lhe fazer mal, Diana - A voz dele tinha perdido o tom áspero. - Mas preciso de sua sinceridade. Por favor...

Ela se sentia exposta, humilhada, encurralada e sem tem para onde correr. Só queria que ele parasse com aquilo, que tudo acabasse. Sem se dar conta, havia lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, a cabeça baixa, as pernas trêmulas. De repente, um toque gentil no queixo a fez erguer o olhar para se confrontar com dois faiscantes olhos negros, que a olhavam com intensidade.

\- Criança tola - disse Severo, com ternura. - Não sabe que eu me sinto da mesma maneira?

Diana sentiu o coração falhar, e viu dentro dos olhos uma sinceridade translúcida. Era verdade! Severo gostava dela. Ela não podia acreditar.

Ela abriu a boca, mas nada parecia sair. Que patética!

Diana sentiu um braço envolvendo-a pela cintura, apertando-a contra o corpo dele. Os longos e finos dedos dele enxugaram as lágrimas do rosto dela, ao mesmo tempo acariciando-lhe as faces. Diana viu os olhos de Severo se fixarem em seus lábios, e ele sussurrou, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para frente:

\- Não tenha medo...

As emoções de Diana chegaram ao pique máximo. Uma sucessão vertiginosa de pensamentos ricocheteava todos os cantos de sua mente em apenas poucos segundos. _Ai, não. O que ele está fazendo? Será que ele vai fazer o que eu penso que ele vai fazer? Oh, Merlim! Eu acho que ele vai me beijar! Ele vai me beijar! Beijar a mim! O que eu faço? Ele está me beijando! Ele está me -_

Todas aquelas vozes se silenciaram quando os lábios dele encostaram gentilmente nos dela. Reinou silêncio total em sua cabeça, ainda mais quando ela fechou os olhos.

Era um toque mágico, diferente de tudo que ela podia possivelmente ter pensado. Os lábios de Severo não eram ásperos ou frios. Eram quentes, macios e cheios, pressionando os dela com delicadeza e firmeza. Se ele não a estivesse segurando pela cintura, Diana certamente teria caído, de tão mole que tinha se tornado. Só ao sentir os lábios dele é que Diana pôde saber que os próprios lábios dela também eram quentes, carnudos e macios.

De repente, ela sentiu um toque úmido e insistente contra seus lábios. A surpresa daquele toque tão diferente a fez abrir os lábios e eles foram invadidos com paixão pela língua de Severo, que procurou a dela. Umidade, calor e paixão provaram se espalhar por todo o seu corpo.

Nunca, em todos os seus sonhos mais loucos, Diana tinha sentido coisa semelhante. Seu corpo todo tilintava, formigava de maneira elétrica, e ela sentiu-se viva como jamais antes. A pressão suave do corpo dele contra o seu, vasto e quente, a fazia se sentir segura naqueles braços. Seu respiração falhava, e sua cabeça girava, inebriada de tantas emoções novas e intensas. O tempo parecia ter parado - e ela queria que ele jamais continuasse.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, Diana sentiu os lábios quentes deixando os seus, e ficou imóvel ainda uns segundos, a sensação de formigamento se intensificando no corpo, a boca entreaberta. A voz melodiosa a retornou à realidade:

\- Perdoe-me - Severo se afastou e Diana abriu os olhos. - Eu me deixei empolgar. Jamais tive a intenção de magoá-la.

\- Professor...

Ele a interrompeu, os olhos sorrindo:

\- _Por favor_... Chame-me de Severo.

Ela quase obedeceu, mas voltou à razão em tempo:

\- Isso não seria correto, professor... - Incrível como sua voz soava falsa e amarga em seus ouvidos. - O senhor está doente, não está em seu juízo perfeito.

\- Não há nada de errado com meu coração, só com minha memória. E meu coração bate por você, Diana.

\- Mas... Isso é errado. Eu sou sua aluna.

A expressão de alegria e doçura deixou os olhos de Severo, que se desvencilhou.dela, afastando-se.

\- É claro - A voz dele tornou-se amarga, e ele deu as costas a ela. - Como eu pude pensar que você iria querer ser vista com um homem acusado de ser comensal da morte?

Diana ficou chocada:

\- Isso não é verdade! Eu...

Foi interrompida:

\- Ah, entendo. Então é por eu ser professor, mais velho e feio?

\- Não! Como pode dizer isso?

Ele se virou, irritado:

\- Vamos, Srta. Adrian. Estou mais do que consciente de que minha aparência não me faz um candidato para romance. A senhorita realmente não me considera tão ignorante do que eu vejo no espelho, considera? Um mestre de Poções velho, ensebado, pálido, cabelo gorduroso, dentes amarelados?

\- Eu não acho nada disso! - disse Diana.

\- Então não me rejeite - ele segurou as mãos dela entre as dele, e elas eram compridas e firmes. Ele falava muito rápido, animado e excitado como uma criança. - Deixe-me fazer-lhe a corte. Se você preferir, eu peço a Alvo que lhe dê aula de Poções, para que ninguém a acuse de favorecimento. Eu prometo ser muito respeitoso e fiel. Nem lhe farei propostas indevidas de intimidade até o casamento. Aliás, pretendo pedir a seus pais permissão para fazer a corte, tudo na mais estrita tradição, como é costume em sua família.

\- Não! - Diana não pôde evitar gritar. - Por favor, não faça isso, não procure minha família! - Ela tentava evitar as lágrimas. - É tudo tão...

\- Desculpe. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu deveria saber que isso tudo a chocaria. Eu deveria ter ido mais devagar. Não pretendia pressioná-la.

\- Não é isso - disse Diana, confusa. - É que... - Ela sentiu as lágrimas rolando, uma vergonha quente a subir-lhe o rosto. - Há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer. Acho que o senhor não vai querer nada comigo.

\- Diana, querida - Ele beijou-lhe as mãos - Isso não aconteceria jamais.

\- Eu não sou quem pensa que sou - Ela abaixou a cabeça, soluçando. - Eu não tenho sangue puro.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu não sou uma Adrian! - disse ela, chorando. - Eu sou adotada. Voldemort matou meus pais porque eles eram trouxas. Os Adrian me adotaram quando souberam que se tratava de uma criança mágica.

\- Mas... - Severo estava estupefato. - Mas Diana...

\- O senhor é um sangue-puro. Jamais vai querer qualquer coisa com uma sangue-ruim feito eu!

Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e saiu a toda velocidade pela masmorra afora, cega de tristeza, aos prantos. Não tinha corrido muito quando deu um encontrão numa pessoa sólida.

Lúcio Malfoy.

\- Ei, ei, ei - disse ele. - Srta. Adrian, o que aconteceu?

Sem fôlego, ela sacudiu a cabeça, soluçando. Lúcio a encarou:

\- Alguém a importunou? Uma menina puro-sangue como você pode ser alvo de cobiça para muitos jovens - Ele retirou um lenço sofisticado de dentro das vestes e ofereceu. - Aqui, tome.

Intrigada com o motivo pelo qual o Sr. Malfoy estava sendo tão gentil com ela, Diana pegou o lenço rendado. E quando o fez, sentiu um puxão abaixo do umbigo. Era uma chave de portal!

\- Seu glorioso destino a espera, jovem Diana - ela ouviu Malfoy dizer, antes de lançar um Feitiço de Estuporação, e depois Diana não viu nem ouviu mais nada.

 

 


	5. Dia 5

### Dia 5

 

\- Severo....

\- Procure não falar, Alvo. Você ainda está muito fraco.

\- Mas esses ataques...

\- ... vão parar - garantiu Snape, ajudando-o a ingerir o líquido de um cálice de estanho. - Agora precisa beber isso. Talvez eu tenha de preparar uma concentração especial para você, Alvo.

\- O que é isso?

\- O antídoto, eu espero.

Madame Pomfrey parecia aliviada:

\- Essas são boas novas, Severo. Agora talvez possa nos devolver a Srta. Adrian. Ela perdeu a maior parte de suas aulas ontem. Sem mencionar o jantar e o café da manhã hoje. Deve estar exausta, pobrezinha.

Severo sentiu um tremor de remorso lhe percorrer o corpo. Ele recolheu o cálice vazio e disse, a voz com um ligeiro tom amargo:

\- Obviamente há algum engano. A Srta. Adrian e eu não nos falamos desde ontem à tarde. Tivemos um ligeiro... desacordo.

A enfermeira ficou espantada:

\- Que estranho. Aparentemente ninguém a viu desde então.

Severo alarmou-se. Ergueu-se rapidamente, e num movimento gracioso, colocou um frasco nas mãos de Madame Pomfrey:

\- Se o Diretor não apresentar melhora em precisamente duas horas, dê-lhe mais uma dose dessa poção. Se ainda assim nada disso acontecer, pode me procurar.

\- Severo, você acha que algo aconteceu? À Srta. Adrian, quero dizer.

Havia uma determinação fria no professor de Poções quando ele disse:

\- É o que pretendo descobrir.

Com suas vestes tremulando graciosamente, ele deslizou com rapidez e elegância para fora da enfermaria, rumo às masmorras. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo, e ele pretendia descobrir exatamente o que era. Para isso, ele tinha um plano muito especial.

 

*

 

Diana não sabia dizer quanto tempo a tinham deixado naquele lugar escuro e úmido. Cada minuto ali a deixara apavorada, e certamente foram horas a fio, talvez uma noite inteira. Ela não sabia direito o que poderiam querer com ela, mas boa coisa certamente não havia de ser.

Lúcio Malfoy a tinha retirado de Hogwarts havia horas, e a deixara amarrada e amordaçada num ambiente desconhecido e aterrador. Só o que Diana via eram paredes de pedra, e uma tênue luz que entrava por debaixo da porta fechada.

Diana tentava se controlar, não se desesperar, mas ela não via saída para sua situação. E ela temia o que estava por acontecer.

Seus temores não duraram muito mais tempo. Na verdade, eles se confirmaram mais do que cedo.

A porta se abriu repentinamente, assustando-a a ainda mais. Tochas foram colocadas na parede, machucando-lhes os olhos. Mas a voz de Lúcio Malfoy a fez estremecer com as seguintes palavras:

\- Aqui está, meu senhor, o presente que lhe falei. Veja com seus próprios olhos.

Com as mãos amarradas acima de sua cabeça, Diana tinha uma visão limitada de seu ambiente, mas com horror, ela viu Malfoy acompanhado de uma única pessoa. E ela era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que o homem que mudara sua vida.

Lord Voldemort.

Ele vinha sem seus asseclas, com vestes negras e olhos vermelhos sobrenaturais que pousaram em Diana, fazendo-a ter arrepios. Ela ouvia o barulho de suas botas no chão de pedra, e sentiu que sua boca ficara seca não só devido à mordaça.

\- Ela é da melhor estirpe, meu senhor - dizia Lúcio. - E intocada. Seu sangue o fortalecerá como nenhum feitiço foi capaz.

Diana sentia dificuldade de respirar, o sangue parecia fugir-lhe das veias. Mas soltou um grito quando um dedo percorreu sua perna, e uma voz sibilou:

\- Sem manchas? Intocada? Virgem?

\- Sim, meu senhor - Lúcio respondeu servilmente.

\- Excelente. Pode fazer os preparativos, Lúcio. Na próxima lua, pretendo estar rejuvenescido.

Agora os olhos de Diana estavam ficando embaçados, mas era porque ela estava a ponto de se desesperar. Era Lord Voldemort. Provavelmente ela seria oferecida em sacrifício para algum ritual perverso.

Primeiro seus pais, agora ela. Voldemort iria exterminar toda a sua família...

\- Convoque todos os meus Comensais. Quero um sacrifício virginal de tal magnitude que nem Grindewald foi capaz de fazer.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos lábios de Diana. Ela não tinha saída, não tinha como resistir. Ninguém em Hogwarts sabia onde ela estava (incluindo ela mesma), nem tinham como localizá-la.

Ela estava perdida.

\- Não, meu senhor! - gritou uma voz conhecida, entrando na masmorra. - Não faça isso!

Diana esticou-se para ver se era verdade. Severo?

Era verdade. Ele estava ofegante, mas respeitoso quando se dirigiu a Lord Voldemort:

\- Meu senhor, não leve o ritual adiante.

\- Severo! - A voz de Voldemort denunciava a surpresa em vê-lo. - Lúcio me dizia que você teve um acidente na Floresta e perdeu a memória.

\- Sim, perdi a memória. Mas eu sei que essa menina não é uma legítima sangue-puro. Usar o sangue dela irá apenas conspurcá-lo, meu senhor. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça.

Voldemort virou-se para Lúcio:

\- Ah, é uma sangue-ruim?

\- Exatamente, senhor.

\- Isso não é verdade! - disse Lúcio, muito pálido. - Ela é uma Adrian, uma das famílias mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo!

\- Ela mesma me contou que é adotada, Lúcio - disse Severo. - Ela confia em mim e me contou um de seus segredos mais íntimos. Claro que ela não admitiria isso para você, que a intimidou.

Ao ouvir aquilo, uma onda quente de vergonha percorreu o corpo de Diana. Como ela tinha sido boba!

Lord Voldemort pareceu satisfeito em ouvir aquilo:

\- Pelo que vejo, seu toque de espião continua a lhe servir bem, Severo. Muito bem. Mesmo com sua memória afetada, sua lealdade está intacta.

Severo inclinou a cabeça, respeitosamente. Com o rosto pálido agora tocado de rosa devido ao ódio, Lúcio Malfoy rosnou:

\- Perdão, meu senhor. A pequena sangue-ruim me enganou. Ela vai receber o que merece. - Puxou a varinha de sua bengala. - _Avada_ -

Diana fechou os olhos. Era o seu fim.

\- Permita-me - interrompeu Severo. - Gostaria de livrar nosso senhor dessa presença infecta eu mesmo.

Lúcio olhou para Voldemort, consultando-o com um olhar. O Lord das Trevas deu de ombros, e Severo interpretou aquilo como uma permissão. Ele tirou sua própria varinha de meio das vestes e apontou:

\- _Accio_!

Por alguns segundos, os demais ficaram olhando. Mas nada aconteceu.

Concentrando-se intensamente, Severo voltou a apontar a varinha contra o peito de Diana e pronunciou, bem claramente:

\- _Accio_ coração!

O que se seguiu não era exatamente o que os comensais ali reunidos esperavam.

Ao invés de um Avada Kedavra limpo e totalmente civilizado, Severo optara por retirar o coração da moça diretamente de seu peito. Um grito horrível nasceu no fundo de sua garganta, e o corpo dela convulsionou por alguns poucos segundos, arqueando o peito e jogando a cabeça para trás. Sangue espalhou-se pelo peito de Diana, e um buraco horrível apareceu no lado esquerdo do tórax, enquanto os olhos dela ficavam abertos, arregalados, sem vida. Seu corpo ficou imóvel e não mais se mexeu.

Com o braço erguido, Severo apresentou, triunfante, um coração ainda pulsante na sua mão esquerda, o sangue pingando na masmorra. A acrobacia pareceu agradar Lord Voldemort:

\- Pelo sangue ela mancha e pelo sangue ela morre. Muito simbólico, Severo. Estou impressionado - Ele se deteve ligeiramente. - Mas você pareceu ter problemas para executar um simples _Accio_. Como pode ser?

Severo fez o coração sumir e usou um feitiço para limpar o sangue, dizendo, parecendo vexado:

\- Infelizmente, meu amo, o envenenamento que me prejudicou a memória foi de tal forma insidioso que meus poderes foram diminuídos pelo veneno. É um dos efeitos da combinação de substâncias utilizada.

\- Impressionante. E você sabe dizer que substâncias foram utilizadas?

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha:

\- Meu senhor, talvez Lúcio saiba responder melhor do que eu... considerando que foi ele quem envenenou todas as mandrágoras de Hogwarts.

Normalmente pálido, Malfoy pareceu perder toda a cor.

\- Como...?

Severo respondeu:

\- Parece óbvio que seu objetivo era envenenar o Diretor Dumbledore e com isso enfraquecer-lhe os poderes. Veja, meu senhor, esse insidioso veneno atua apenas em bruxos de poder excepcional. Por isso Dumbledore caiu tão gravemente doente - ele é um bruxo extremamente poderoso. Harry Potter, cujos poderes não precisamos duvidar, também foi envenenado. Infelizmente, eu fiquei no seu caminho e você não teve outra opção a não ser me envenenar... amigo.

Lúcio parecia encurralado, ao confirmar:

\- Sim, meu senhor. Meu objetivo era enfraquecer Dumbledore de tal maneira que um ataque direto a Hogwarts pudesse ser bem-sucedido. Isso pode ser feito agora, meu senhor! O velho tolo não é mais um obstáculo a seu poder!

Voldemort não pareceu comovido com tamanha demonstração de lealdade.

\- E por que não me informou de seus planos?

\- Eu não estava certo se Dumbledore cairia na armadilha. Ou se o veneno era realmente eficaz. Achei que o velho tolo seria uma boa cobaia para meu experimento.

\- E por que você decidiu envenenar Severo também? Ele não ameaçava seu plano... ou será que ameaçava?

Lúcio pareceu perturbado:

\- Eu... eu...

Severo o interrompeu:

\- Talvez, meu senhor, seja melhor perguntar <i> _qual_ </i> plano eu poderia estar ameaçando.

\- Como assim, qual plano? - Lúcio parecia nervoso. - Do que você está falando?

\- Do seu _verdadeiro_ plano, Lúcio - alfinetou Severo. - Uma vez determinado que Dumbledore estaria enfraquecido, e que o veneno era eficaz, você teria condições de utilizá-lo contra o nosso mestre. E então você poderia se tornar o novo Lord das Trevas.

Lúcio perdeu totalmente a cor nas faces:

\- Absurdo! Blasfêmia! Eu jamais faria isso, meu senhor, eu -

Voldemort encarou-o duramente com os olhos vermelhos faiscando:

\- Mas você tem que admitir que faz sentido, Lúcio. E se torna ainda mais suspeito depois que você me apresenta uma sangue-ruim para um sacrifício virginal.

\- Mas meu senhor! - Ele estava à beira do desespero, cabelo louro voando quando ele gesticulava. - Esse foi um engano honesto! Não pode acreditar no que Severo diz: ele está desmemoriado!

Severo disse:

\- Lamento informar, Lúcio, mas minha memória está intacta. Eu me lembro de tudo, de seus feitiços para alterar a minha memória e inclusive das inúmeras maldições Crucio que você me aplicou na Floresta.

Lúcio tremia, pálido:

\- Impossível! Não há cura para o feitiço que eu lhe apliquei! Você mente!

Calmamente, Severo explicou:

\- Talvez você achasse que não tem contra-feitiço, mas na verdade, só o que bastou foram as lágrimas sinceras de uma virgem apaixonada. Esse era o contra-feitiço que você achou ser impossível. Mas alguém se apaixonou por mim, e era virgem, e mais: chorou pelo meu amor. Isso desfez o encanto.

Poucas vezes na vida Severo sentiu-se tão gratificado quanto o momento em que Lúcio lhe lançou um olhar que dizia tudo: surpresa, ódio, derrota, traição!

Ele olhou para a mesa:

\- Quer dizer que a pequena vagabunda...?

Severo inclinou a cabeça:

\- Eu lhe disse que ela confiava em mim. E que me contava segredos íntimos.

Incapaz de se controlar, Lúcio gritou:

\- Pois prove! Prove que eu sou traidor.

\- Já que insiste - Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha e pronunciou as palavras lentamente, como se saboreasse cada uma delas dentro de sua boca. - Você não diria que seria prova suficiente se uma das mandrágoras envenenadas de Hogwarts aparecesse aqui... bem dentro do seu bolso?

Agora sim, Lúcio pareceu ficar transparente de tão pálido. Ele levou a mão ao bolso interno de suas vestes e sentiu o volume que estava ali dentro.

\- Fui enganado! - Tirou a mandrágora esverdeada, e Voldemort imediatamente sentiu o poder do veneno, indo para trás como se estivesse sem ar. Lúcio acompanhou aquilo com olhos gananciosos. - De qualquer forma, deu certo. Você está ficando fraco, Riddle.

Voldemort caiu para trás, o rosto contorcido de dor:

\- Seu... traidor...!

Lúcio puxou a varinha e apontou para Voldemort, gritando:

_\- Ava-_

Jamais conseguiu completar sequer a primeira palavra, pois Severo foi mais rápido:

\- _Expelliarmus_!

Ele era especialista nesse feitiço para desarmar o oponente.

Com um clarão, Lúcio voou até a parede mais próxima, chocou-se violentamente contra ela, caiu no chão e não se mexeu mais.

\- Severo... Meu fiel Severo... - disse Voldemort já enfraquecido no chão.

\- Oh, sim - disse Severo - Eu não esqueço de minhas lealdades, jamais. - Ele apontou a varinha contra Voldemort e não pôde esconder sua satisfação em pronunciar: - _Avada Kedavra!_

Uma luz verde saiu de sua varinha e espalhou-se pelo corpo de Voldemort. O temível senhor das trevas brilhou de forma esverdeada por alguns instantes, depois simplesmente virou pó, e como pó foi varrido para longe de todos.

Para sempre.

O coração de Severo batia forte quando ele ergueu o corpo imóvel de Diana, empapado de sangue, e foi até a lareira mais próxima. Com um punhado de pó de flu, ele gritou:

\- Escritório de Dumbledore!

 

 


	6. Dia 7

### Dia 7

 

O mundo era estranho, escuro e quente. Mas lentamente, algumas vozes começaram a aparecer. Algumas luzes, também.

Demorou muito até que as coisas tivessem nomes e formas novamente. Primeiro era por poucos minutos, depois era por mais tempo. Líquidos quentes passavam por sua garganta. Às vezes eram frios e rascantes. Outras vezes suaves.

Os rostos tinham nomes, mas eles logo escapavam. E havia um nome que eles diziam com insistência. Todos - e eram tantos! - falavam esse nome.

\- Diana... Diana, pode me ouvir?

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. Ela conhecia aquele lugar. E aquela pessoa. Esforçou-se para se lembrar...

\- Madame Pomfrey...?

A voz saiu áspera e fraca. Madame Pomfrey a fez tomar uma poção. O líquido escorregou pela sua garganta, confortando-a.

\- Aqui, querida. Seja bem-vinda ao mundo dos vivos de novo.

As palavras dela fizeram Diana gelar. Ela estava morta. Tinha morrido, claro que tinha morrido.

Ela se lembrava de uma dor horrível e do nada. O cinza. O silêncio.

Depois ela se lembrou de estar com muito medo. Severo. Voldemort. Todos os acontecimentos terríveis...

Num impulso, ela tentou se erguer. Madame Pomfrey correu até ela:

\- Calma, calma - Fez com que ela voltasse a se deitar. - Ainda está muito cedo para essas traquinagens. Faça o favor de ficar bem quietinha.

Ela quis saber:

\- O que... aconteceu? Eu... não morri?

\- Calma, Srta. Adrian - disse Madame Pomfrey, rindo. - Eu sou boa, mas não tão boa assim. Foram necessários dois dias até você se recuperar. Severo tem estado aqui todos os dias. Está muito preocupado.

Diana sentiu uma raiva quente lhe subir ao rosto:

\- Ele não está preocupado! Ele me atacou! - Ela não pôde falar mais: ainda estava fraca, mas não com menos raiva. - Ele quase me matou!

\- Ele salvou a sua vida - explicou Madame Pomfrey pacientemente. - Ele teve que lhe aplicar um feitiço de estuporação excepcionalmente forte. Depois ele simulou estar lhe arrancando o coração, quando na verdade, fez isso de um animal.

\- Mas... então...

\- Severo explicou-nos tudo que aconteceu. E também descobriu o antídoto para o veneno. Uma vez curada, a pessoa tem seus poderes multiplicados. Foi assim que ele conseguiu lançar-lhe diversos feitiços ao mesmo tempo, sem que Voldemort percebesse.

\- A memória dele voltou, então?

\- Ele disse que sua memória voltou numa noite em que lágrimas de amor foram derramadas. E que ele ficou muito grato por isso.

Diana enrubesceu terrivelmente, confusa. Madame Pomfrey recolheu suas poções e disse:

\- Seus pais e o Prof. Dumbledore estão aí fora. Quer descansar ou posso mandar algum deles entrar?

\- O Diretor está bem?

\- Veja você mesma. Vou pedir que ele entre.

Diana olhou para o grande janelão da enfermaria enquanto Madame Pomfrey saía. Ela se sentia confusa, ferida e sozinha, relembrando os momentos terríveis nas masmorras de Voldemort. Mas não ficou muito tempo nesses pensamentos porque uma voz alegre a saudou:

\- Ah, Diana. Como se sente?

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir:

\- Bem, obrigada, Diretor. E o senhor? Recuperado?

\- Como novo. Severo me deixou uns 30 anos mais jovem.

\- Ficamos todos muito preocupados. E Harry Potter?

\- Já está de volta aos treinos de quadribol. Mas claro, ainda estamos todos comemorando a derrota de Voldemort.

Diana arregalou os olhos:

\- Vol... demort? Derrotado?! O que houve?

\- Ah, claro. Esqueci que você não soube o que aconteceu. - Ele sorriu. - Com seus poderes aumentados, Severo o enganou e conseguiu acabar com ele. Acho que gostará de saber que Lúcio Malfoy está passando por uma temporada em Azkaban. Uma longa temporada, devo acrescentar. - Diana estremeceu ao lembrar que tinha sido raptada por Malfoy Sênior. - E agora devo perguntar mais uma vez, minha jovem: como se sente?

Algo nos olhos de Dumbledore a fez reviver a raiva que pensara ter esquecido. Mas respondeu apenas:

\- Confusa, eu acho.

\- Ah - fez o Diretor. - É natural. Não me surpreenderia se também estivesse com muita raiva. É, seria natural, também. Mas eu odiaria pensar que esta raiva pudesse obscurecer-lhe o julgamento. Você sempre foi uma pessoa tão lúcida, Diana, lúcida além de seus jovens anos. Se deixar, essa raiva pode levá-la a cometer uma grande injustiça.

\- Fala do Prof. Snape?

\- Tenha certeza de que Severo fez o que achou necessário para salvar a sua vida. Ele falou comigo - O diretor riu-se, corrigindo. - Ou melhor, ele não falou, embora eu perguntasse. É assim que ele é: reservado. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha sentimentos - por mais que ele deixe isso difícil de perceber.

Diana se mexeu na cama, desconfortável. Dumbledore continuou:

\- Severo não dormiu um minuto desde que a trouxe de volta. Ele é um herói, mas recusou todas as homenagens, as celebrações, as entrevistas aos jornais. Tem estado na enfermaria, acompanhando seu progresso. Não arredou o pé daqui, tratando pessoalmente de todas as poções para a sua cura. Mas quando você acordou, ele achou, por alguma razão, que você não iria querer vê-lo. Então, recolheu-se a seus aposentos sem falar com mais ninguém - Dumbledore olhou para ela, os olhos azuis brilhando. - Se eu o convidasse para visitá-la, você o receberia?

Diana olhou para seu colo por alguns segundos, pensativa.

\- Eu não sei, senhor.

Ele assentiu:

\- É uma resposta honesta, e isso me alegra. Você deve ser honesta consigo mesma, Diana, o tempo todo. Quando deixar de ser honesta com você mesma, ninguém mais o será. E aí você vai se perder facilmente.

Por alguns segundos, Diana deixou essas palavras ecoarem na enfermaria. Em seguida, Dumbledore disse:

\- Bom, acho que é hora de voltar para o salão. Temos tido banquetes diários em comemoração à derrota de Voldemort. Espero que você já esteja boa para ir ao próximo.

\- Obrigada, Prof. Dumbledore.

\- Ah, seus pais estão aí fora. Acho melhor deixá-los entrar logo. Parecem ansiosos. - Ele pegou um sapo de chocolate e o deu a Diana. - Madame Pomfrey pediu que lhe desse isso. Parece que você vai precisar de muitos desses.

Distraída, Diana mordiscou o sapo. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Severo tinha ficado o tempo todo com ela, dissera Dumbledore. Mas ele tinha dito coisas tão horríveis dela a Voldemort... Ela se sentira tão humilhada, tão enganada, traída. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma por gostar dele.

Um grito a devolveu a realidade.

\- Diana!

\- Oi, mãe.

Foi abraçada efusivamente.

\- Filhinha! - Sua mãe a envolveu nos braços e seu pai acariciou-lhe os cabelos. - Ficamos tão preocupados!

\- Dumbledore nos contou o que houve - disse seu pai Telêmaco Adrian. - Sentimos muito, querida. Como você está?

Cassiopéia Adrian não parava de acariciar Diana, que conseguiu responder:

\- Agora estou bem, papai. Está tudo bem, mamãe.

Pesadamente, Telêmaco Adrian disse:

\- Nós nos sentimos muito culpados pelo que aconteceu a você, Diana. Espero que nos perdoe.

A moça não entendeu.

\- Culpados? Mas por quê, papai?

\- Se tivéssemos contado a verdade desde o início, você não teria sido levada. Foi culpa nossa que Lúcio Malfoy a cobiçou para Voldemort.

Diana disse:

\- Isso não é verdade, papai.

\- Mas nós temos sido muito estúpidos, querida. Nós não a amamos menos por você não ser nossa filha de sangue. Ao contrário. Nós a escolhemos porque nós a amamos assim que pusemos os olhos em você.

Cassiopéia acariciou os cabelos da filha:

\- Eu lembro quando nós a vimos pela primeira vez. Você parecia tão assustada, com seu cabelo bem preto e seus olhos miudinhos bem azuis, tão pequenininha. Tão frágil, tão delicada.

O pai garantiu:

\- Você foi e ainda é nossa maior alegria, Diana, nosso maior tesouro. Não duvide disso nunca. Só o que queremos é sua felicidade.

Os três se abraçaram, formando um anel de amor familiar. Telêmaco Adrian sorriu para a filha:

\- Nem temos como agradecer a Severo Snape pelo que ele fez.

Diana enrubesceu:

\- Eu... contei a ele. Sobre quem eu sou, quero dizer.

\- Ele nos contou. Disse que isso salvou sua vida. Se você fosse realmente sangue-puro, Voldemort não teria se detido por nada até sacrificá-la.

Cassiopéia disse:

\- O Prof. Snape também nos pediu permissão para cortejá-la, Diana. Ele diz que tem intenções de casamento.

Diana arregalou os olhos. Ela sabia que seus pais, absolutamente apegados a tradições e costumes, jamais se oporiam a um casamento com uma família da estirpe dos Snape. Na verdade, provavelmente a encorajariam. Mas ela tinha medo de ser forçada a um casamento que não queria.

Será que não queria realmente?

Diana estava muito confusa. O terror em seus olhos pareceu transmitir precisamente isso a seus pais. Telêmaco Adrian disse:

\- Calma, querida. Nós lhe respondemos que a decisão seria sua. Mas ficamos muito surpresos. Nem sabíamos de qualquer interesse de Snape em você.

Com coração pesado, Diana disse:

\- Ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito quando falou isso, papai. Tinha sido envenenado e alvo de um feitiço de memória. Quando ele se livrou do feitiço, ele... deu indicações de que o interesse tinha acabado - Ela ficou surpresa quando uma lágrima desceu pela sua bochecha.

\- Mas então - quis saber sua mãe -, por que ele teria falado conosco e pedido sua mão, se não tem mais interesse?

Diana deu de ombros:

\- Ele é um homem de palavra. Provavelmente fez isso por obrigação, uma vez que já tinha empenhado a sua palavra. - Nossa, como aquelas palavras doíam dentro de seu peito. - Ele não tem interesse real em mim, mamãe.

Cassiopéia tocou o queixo delicado de sua filha e a encarou:

\- Mas você tem nele... não é?

Diana sentiu uma vergonha quente lhe chegar às faces:

\- Eu não quero que ele fique comigo por obrigação. Ele deixou bem claro o que pensa de minha... ascendência.

\- Eu acho que você está errada, minha filha - disse sua mãe. - Acho que ele tem interesse real em você. Mas isso você só vai poder saber quando lhe comunicar sua decisão.

Diana estremeceu:

\- Eu... falar com ele?

Suavemente, Cassiopéia disse:

\- É apenas justo, Diana. Sejam quais forem seus motivos, esse homem teve que se expor e lhe fez um pedido que ele tenciona honrar. Você lhe deve a mesma cortesia.

Diana sabia que sua mãe tinha razão. No mínimo, era uma questão de educação. Mas ela quis saber:

\- Mamãe, você preferiria que eu dissesse sim?

Cassiopéia consultou com um olhar Telêmaco, que assentiu, então ela se virou para a filha:

\- Querida, eu já disse e repito: a decisão é sua. Seu pai e eu não vamos interferir. Se você disser sim, receberemos Snape na nossa família com toda a cortesia que o futuro marido de nossa filha merece. E se você o rejeitar, nós a apoiaremos. Tudo o que queremos é sua felicidade.

Ela se abraçou à mãe:

\- Ah, mamãe, eu estou tão confusa!

\- Shh - fez a mãe, acariciando-a. - Não tem com o que se preocupar, querida. Tudo vai terminar bem, eu tenho certeza.

\- Mas e se eu escolher errado?

\- Siga o seu coração e não terá como errar. Basta ouvir seu coração.

Telêmaco disse:

\- Só não esqueça de nos avisar de sua decisão quando você a tomar.

Diana sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte. É que ela ainda não sabia que decisão iria tomar.

 

*

 

Mais tarde, Diana abriu os olhos e viu uma figura deitada à cabeceira de sua cama. O susto foi tamanho que ela imediatamente estava desperta.

Severo Snape parecia mais com o antigo mestre de Poções de que ela se lembrava: abatido, pálido, o cabelo desgrenhado, os olhos profundos com olheiras. Via-se que estava há dias sem dormir. Ele olhou para Diana e ergueu-se pesadamente:

\- Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey.

Num impulso, Diana o deteve:

\- Não. Por favor, fique. Precisamos conversar.

Snape voltou a sentar-se:

\- Eu... agradeço a concessão. Esperava apenas deixá-la à vontade.

Diana sentou-se na cama, constrangida:

\- Eu.... gostaria de agradecer.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por salvar a minha vida.

\- Ah - fez Snape. - Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Você salvou a minha.

\- Mas... como conseguiu?

\- Na verdade foi um truque trouxa chamado prestidigitação. Eu falei um feitiço, mas na verdade estava lançando outro sobre você.

Ela se lembrou:

\- Então... aquele feitiço que pareceu falhar...

\- Deu muito certo. Eu o lancei sem varinha.

\- Sem varinha? - Diana ficou boquiaberta. - Mas... isso é muito perigoso.

Snape explicou:

\- Graças ao veneno, eu ganhei poderes adicionais. Esse veneno é muito perigoso justamente por causa disso: se a vítima não morre, sai muito mais poderosa da experiência.

Diana citou:

\- "O que não te mata te faz mais forte".

\- Precisamente.

\- Você enganou Lord Voldemort. E o Sr. Malfoy.

\- Eu apenas aproveitei uma oportunidade.

\- Muito sonserino de sua parte.

\- Tomo isso como um elogio.

Diana sentiu o sangue subindo e sabia que estava ficando vermelha:

\- Também aproveitou a oportunidade e falou com meus pais? Por quê?

Severo garantiu, a voz controlada:

\- Não tive intenção de constrangê-la. Acredite, isso jamais me passou pela cabeça.

A moça, contudo, estava rapidamente perdendo o controle:

\- Então o que lhe passou pela cabeça, professor? - Ela sentiu que sua voz se enchia de amargura. - O senhor já recobrou sua memória; certamente eu não iria cobrar-lhe uma promessa feita fora de seu juízo perfeito.

\- Eu não lhe fiz qualquer promessa fora de meu juízo perfeito, Srta. Adrian.

Ela se espantou:

\- Mas... sua memória...

Ele não deixou que ela completasse:

\- ... estava perfeita quando lhe falei de meus sentimentos. Acredite, eu sabia perfeitamente o que dizia. Na verdade, graças à senhorita.

Diana estava confusa e envergonhada:

\- Como?

\- O feitiço que me fora lançado só tinha uma chance pequena e remota de ser desfeito: lágrimas sinceras de uma pureza apaixonada. Somente as lágrimas de amor de uma pessoa intocada me devolveriam a memória. Para Lúcio, isso equivalia a não ter cura. Era fundamental para ele que eu jamais recuperasse a memória, caso contrário eu poderia achar a cura para o veneno - e isso arruinaria o plano dele, que era enfraquecer Dumbledore e Voldemort, tornando-se o novo Senhor das Trevas sem qualquer tipo de oposição - Diana arregalou os olhos, impressionada pela maldade e arrogância do pai de Draco. - Na verdade, não fui eu quem derrotou os planos de Lúcio, Diana: foi você.

Ela sentiu um rubor nas bochechas e abaixou a cabeça. Severo ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, pegou-lhe as mãos e continuou:

\- Mesmo desmemoriado, eu sabia para onde meu coração apontava. Meu coração tem estado vazio por muito tempo, Diana. Agora ele achou você e não quer desistir desse tesouro por nada neste mundo.

Diana sentia o corpo todo tremendo:

\- Mas... o senhor disse a Voldemort....

Ele completou:

\- ...um monte de mentiras. Cada palavra me doía. E me doía duplamente ver o efeito que essas palavras tinham sobre você. Perdoe-me, por favor - Ele beijou as pequenas mãos dela. - Diana, eu nunca senti por outra pessoa o que eu sinto por você. Isso me assusta e me excita. Durante anos eu espionei Voldemort para Alvo, mas nada me preparou para as emoções pelas quais estou passando agora, Diana. Se você me rejeitar, eu... - A voz dele engasgou na garganta. - Eu... não sei o que farei...

Emocionada, Diana sentiu as mãos que seguravam as suas - calejadas, mas finas e quentes. Por um segundo apenas, ela imaginou aquelas mãos em volta de seu corpo, acariciando-a. Ela sabia que aquelas mãos jamais deixariam de ser gentis com ela, respeitá-la, protegê-la.

Uma das mãos subiu até o rosto dela e limpou uma lágrima que escapara de seus olhos. Em voz suave, ele disse:

\- Eu sei o que você sente por mim, e é um sentimento tão forte que foi capaz de desfazer um feitiço poderoso. Agora o que eu preciso saber é se você estará disposta a seguir seus sentimentos. Afinal de contas, eu não menti sobre uma coisa: você pode não querer nada com um mestre de Poções velho, cansado e ensebado como eu.

Diana indagou, ligeiramente alterada:

\- Por que você sempre se coloca para baixo? Você sempre faz isso com você mesmo, e isso não é justo. Você tem excelentes qualidades, Severo, tem inteligência, charme e um sex appeal todo próprio. Eu não gosto de ouvi-lo falar assim sobre você mesmo porque isso não - Ela interrompeu-se ao ver que ele sorria para ela. - Eu disse alguma coisa engraçada?

Ele parecia ronronar:

\- Você me chamou de Severo. Finalmente...

Pega de surpresa, Diana enrubesceu e não pôde evitar sorrir. Severo acariciou-lhe o rosto:

\- E você fica adorável toda ruborizada. Mal posso acreditar que você é minha.

Diana imediatamente disse:

\- Mas eu não lhe dei qualquer resposta!

\- Você não me rejeitou - ele ressaltou. - Quem cala consente.

\- Eu ainda preciso pensar sobre isso. Não é uma decisão que eu possa tomar assim, repentinamente.

\- Você está amadurecendo essa decisão há dias. Sabia que faz uma semana desde que você me achou na Floresta?

\- Só uma semana?

\- Parece mesmo muito mais. Tanta coisa aconteceu...

\- Eu jamais imaginei algo assim. Eu estava contando as semanas para me formar e deixar Hogwarts. Só o que eu queria era pedir uma indicação de Madame Pomfrey para iniciar um treinamento no Hospital de St. Mungo's, depois de terminar uma universidade.

\- Eu posso lhe dar a indicação também. Não pensou em pedir uma carta de recomendação a seu professor de Poções?

Diana brincou:

\- Meu professor de Poções sempre me odiou. Ele jamais me daria uma carta de recomendação.

\- Aquele seu professor de Poções morreu na Floresta. Esse Severo Snape lhe dará uma carta de recomendação até à trouxa Rainha da Inglaterra.

Diana sorriu, tocada:

\- Então você não se importa que eu queira uma carreira?

\- Eu insisto - disse ele. - Um talento como o seu não pode ser desperdiçado. St. Mungo's terá sorte em contar com uma pessoa como você.

\- Mas eu terei que morar em Londres, enquanto você mora em Hogwarts. Ficaremos distantes.

\- Esse pode ser o arranjo até o casamento. Quando você for a Sra. Snape, iremos para a Mansão Snape. Pedirei a Alvo que canalize a rede de Flu para a lareira de meus atuais aposentos.

Diana sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Ela seria a Sra. Snape... Esposa de Severo. Eles envelheceriam juntos, e essa perspectiva lhe parecia adorável. Ela teria um marido respeitado, e seria respeitada. Tudo era tão novo, tão incrível.

Severo deve ter notado alguma coisa, porque perguntou:

\- Diana?

\- Sim?

\- Você ficou distante de repente - ele disse, sentando-se na cama - Alguma coisa errada?

\- Nada, eu só... É que eu... Acho que me assustei um pouco.

\- Oh, meu amor. Não há nada a temer. Eu estarei do seu lado sempre que precisar. Não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça. Eu sempre a protegerei - Severo a abraçou, e ela encaixou sua cabeça embaixo do queixo dele, descansando sobre seu peito. - Isso quer dizer que posso começar os preparativos?

\- Eu gostaria de ajudar. Quero participar em tudo. Mas tem uma outra coisa que eu quero mais do que tudo.

\- Qualquer coisa, querida. Basta pedir.

\- Uma promessa sua.

\- Promessa?

Diana olhou para cima, encarou-o bem fundo nos olhos e pediu:

\- Prometa-me que vai me beijar todos os dias de nossas vidas. Não importa o que esteja acontecendo, ou o que tivermos que passar, prometa-me um beijo por dia.

Os olhos de Severo sorriram - ao ver isso, Diana sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo - e ele inclinou-se para baixo, sussurrando:

\- Prometo que começarei a cumprir essa promessa agora mesmo.

E selou seus lábios nos dela, firmando um compromisso que duraria a vida inteira.

 

**Fim**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, gente, o título do capítulo está certo... :)


End file.
